Nightmares Become Reality
by hardrocker21
Summary: Humanized crossover. After an experiment goes wrong, all Hell is unleashed in an underground facility. Can a group of soldiers and civilians survive the onslaught? Or will they perish as well? Rating may go up.
1. Chapter 1

**And I heard a voice in the midst of the four beasts.  
>And I looked and behold a pale horse.<br>And his name, that sat on him, was Death.  
>And Hell followed with him.<br>-**_**Book of Revelations.**_

**Disclaimer: I do not own Penguins of Madagascar or Doom.**

**(New York City)**

The bus travelled down the road towards Times Square. It was mid-afternoon and the city was busseling with life. People were traveling to and fro doing various things. Like going shopping or going to work or just getting out and enjoying the nice fall day.

The bus was packed with people. Among them was a young man with brown hair and blue eyes. He had just finished some serious military training in England and was really looking forward to his special assignment here in New York. He was to meet with someone in an alley just off of Times Square.

The bus began slowing down and with a hiss, it stopped. The driver pulled on a handle right next to him and the bus doors opened up.

"Times Square. Everybody who's heading here, get off now," the driver said.

The young man stood up from his seat, grabbed his duffel bag, and walked to the front of the bus. He was the last person to get off and when he reached the front of the bus, he turned to the driver.

"Hey thanks for the ride," the young man said in a sweet british accent.

The driver sighed and said, "Look buddy I don't care. If you're getting off, just get off. Stop dicking around."

The young man gasped and walked off the bus.

"How rude," he yelled as the driver closed the bus doors.

The driver just flipped him off.

The young man just sneered and walked over to a nearby bench and sat down. He still had a little time before he was to meet his contact.

"First time in New York huh?" asked a voice from behind the young man.

The young man turned and standing behind him was someone a little older than him. He had black hair, green eyes, and a short black beard.

"Yes it is. In fact it's actually my first time out of England too," the young man said with a little laugh.

The other man laughed a little and asked, "James Williams?"

The young man frowned and said, "How did you know my name?"

Instead of giving him an answer, the man just walked over and pulled the young man to his feet.

"Just grab your stuff and follow me," the man told James.

James nodded and followed the man into the alley. They walked a little way into the alley and approached a brick wall. The man pulled out a cell phone and dialed a number on it.

"Yeah he's here. Send it on up," the man said into the phone and then hung up.

They stood in the alley and James got a little worried. What if this man was just a loon out to hurt him?

"So your name is James huh?" the man asked.

James nodded and said, "But you can call me Private. A lot of people use to call me that. Mainly because throughout training I kept to myself a lot. But I'm a little more open now. I even like the name."

The man laughed and said, "Good. My name's Dave. Dave Perkins. I'm a lieutenant in the Army."

Private smiled and extended his hand, which Dave shook. A moment later, the brick wall slid open and an elevator interior was exposed.

"Ah... the elevator's here. Let's head down to the facility," Dave said and the two entered the elevator.

Dave punched in a number and the doors closed. They felt the elevator moving swiftly and they stood still as the elevator glided down the shaft.

"So do you have any family?" Private asked nervously.

Dave smirked and said, "Yeah. I have a sister who lives in St. Louis. She has a son too. My dad lives in California. What about you?"

Private though for a moment and said, "Just me mum and me Uncle Nigel."

Dave laughed a little and the elevator began slowing down.

"Ah we're here," Dave said as the doors opened.

Private looked out and his eyes went wide as he looked out at the facility.

"We work here?" Private asked in amazment.

Dave smiled and said, "Yes we do."

The layout of the facility was amazing. Both Dave and Private stood on a catwalk that overlooked a bunch of labs and scientists working on various experimental weapons. Including what looked like some guns that shot a burst of air that sent a couple of men into a wall. They got up and brushed it off though.

"Oh my. What are they doing down there?" Private asked.

"Building weapons. There is always a need for more powerful weapondry. That is what this facility is for," Dave answered.

"So what do we do here?" Private asked.

Dave looked back at him and said, "There are a bunch of terrorist organizations that would love to have these weapons. Can imagine what it would be like if Al-Queda got ahold of our plasma guns or BFGs?"

"Plasma guns? BFGs?"

"You'll find out later kid. Now let's over to the security office and get you set up," Dave said and led Private to a nearby door.

"Okay. The sooner the better I guess," Private said and followed.

**(Security office)**

Dave and Private entered the security office and they greeted the woman sitting behind the desk in the office. She had brown hair and hazel eyes. All around the office were paintings and some pictures of some Asian regions.

"Hey there Dave. Who's this with you?" asked the woman.

"Hey Marlene. This guy with me is James Williams. He should be in the computer," Dave said as Private walked towards Marlene and shook her hand.

"But I prefer to be called Private," Private said as he smiled and shook her hand.

Marlene smiled back and typed some stuff into her computer sitting on her desk.

"Okay I got you in here. It says you just finished training with the SAS. It also says you finished top of your class. Sharp shooting and evasive skills. And you're only a Private?" Marlene stated as she went through Private's files.

Private let out a chuckle and said, "Well technically I'm Private First Class. They call me Private for short. And because I used to keep to myself."

Marlene nodded and typed some more stuff into her computer. After a few more minutes she finished up and looked back up at Private.

"Okay you are now in our security system," Marlene said and pulled some stuff out of her desk drawer.

She hand some coloered papers and a key card to Private.

"Okay these yellow papers contain information you are going to need to work as security for us. This green paper is menus for the month, and these red slips are used to request trips up to the surface. They must submitted forty-eight hours beforehand. This card grants you access to various points of the facility. The higher in rank you go up, the more of the facility you gain access to. Currently you are level two," Marlene explained as best she could.

"I'm a level four," Dave said.

Marlene nodded at Dave and continued, "The highest level is level six. Only squad leaders and scientists are allowed access to these areas. Any questions?"

Private shook his head no.

Marlene smiled and said, "Great. Now you need to report to the armory and get your equipment."

Dave stood up and said, "There's a shooting range there. We can test you out there and see how well you perform."

Private nodded and then he and Dave walked out of the office.

**(Armory)**

Since Private was new he had only been issued a side arm. But he figured the longer he stuck around, the more likely he would get a better weapon.

Both he and Dave walked up to the shooting range. There were three other men there. One of them was wearing a scientist's lab coat. Private walked up to the shooting range and stood next to a man with flat hair and one with a kind of mohawk. Dave took a place at the end of the line.

"LIVE AMMUNITION! AIM 3... 2... 1... FIRE!" came the announcer's voice and the targets at the end of the range slowly began making their ways towards the five men.

Almost immediatly, the shooting range filled with the sound of gunfire. Each man fired their own weapons and the bullets tore into the wooden targets. Dave was using an automatic rifle, while the two men beside Private used shotguns with pistol grips. The scientist was using a sidearm just like Private.

After a full minute, the announcers voice rang out again saying, "AREA CLEAR!"

The wooden targets made their ways back over to the men and they took down their targets and examined them.

Dave had gotten plenty of good hits into his target and so did Private. The other three men just began talking amongst themselves.

"Huh? Well done Kowalski. You're getting better everytime," the flat haired man said to the scientist.

"You really think so Skipper?" asked Kowalski.

Skipper nodded and nudged the mohawked man beside him.

"Right Rico?" Skipper asked him.

"Uh... yeah," Rico grunted in a rough voice.

Kowalski's target had numerous bullet holes in the chest and head area. Only a couple of shots had missed the target.

"Keep it up and you might be as good as Dave over there," Skipper said and then pointed to Dave.

Dave froze and turned to see Skipper pointing at him. Dave's target had numerous bullets in the target's head area.

"Well hey there Skipper. Hey fellas," Dave said.

Skipper nodded and noticed Private standing there.

"Who's this guy here with you?" Skipper asked.

Dave looked at Private and said, "Oh this is James. He's new here."

Private walked past Dave and extended his hand to Skipper.

"But you can call me Private. That's what everyone calls me," Private said with his hand extended.

Skipper looked down at Private's hand and said, "At ease Private. Now which unit are you supposed to be in?"

Private pulled the papers from his pocket, obsereved them and said, "Umm... Unit 8 sir." **(Random number)**

Skipper's eyes went wide and he grabbed the papers from Private's hands.

"This is our unit. Well rookie it looks like you're with us. Dave you can take off now. We'll take things from here," Skipper said to Dave.

Dave saluted Skipper and said, "Yes sir."

Dave took his auto rifle and left the shooting range.

Private turned to the rest of the men and took in their features. The leader, Skipper, had flat black hair and blue eyes. Rico had much the same except his mohawk hair style was brown and had a short beard like Dave's. Lastly was Kowaslki who had messy black hair and five o'clock shadow. The signs had a hard working man.

"Umm... hi," Private said nervously.

"Hello Private. I'm the leader of this unit. You can call me Skipper. This man in the white coat is Kowalski and the one with the mohawk is named Rico," Skipper said to Private and indicated the other two men.

"Pleasure to meet all of you," Private said calmly.

Kowalski approached Private and said, "Would you like to test my newest invention?"

Private nodded and said, "Sure. What is it?"

Kowalski smiled and walked over to a couple of metal boxes he had sitting on the floor nearby. One was a small but elongated. The other box was a large thing. Kowalski carried the smaller one over to the group and opened it up. Kowalski pulled out a strange looking gun. Instead of a clip, there was an energy pack on the bottom of the gun.

"Meet, THE PLASMA RIFLE. A weapon of my design. Instead of firing bullets, it fires bursts of energy. All you have to do is pull the trigger on the bottom. Just be sure to hold it with both hands," Kowalski said.

Private nodded and took the gun. He walked up to the range and aimed for a wooden enemy cut out that was standing stationary. He pulled the trigger and blue spheres of energy shot out of the rifle. The wooden cut out was shot to pieces. But the recoil of the weapon caused Private to fall back.

"Wow. That was neat," Private said.

Kowalski sighed and said, "But in a few monthes it might be outdated due to another design that I have been working on."

Kowalski walked over to the other box and pulled out a large gun that could only be carried by griping a couple of handles on the side. There were also buttons on top of the handles. There was also a special belt to help keep the user standing from the recoil.

"Meet the BFG 9000. A gun of my own special design," Kowalski stated triumphantly.

"Ah-hem," came a woman's voice from the watch on Kowalski's wrist.

Kowalski sighed and said, "Fine. I mean the design by me and my assitant, Flora."

Some laughing could be heard over the watch followed by the woman on the other end saying, "Thank you hon."

Skipper laughed a little and said, "Rico? Would you please?"

Rico nodded and went over and took the BFG from Kowalski. Rico strapped himself in and walked up to the firing line. Multiple wooden target were set up around the target range. Rico smiled crazily, charged the BFG, and realeasd the buttons on top of the handles. A green ball of energy burst from the BFG and caused Rico to nearly fall over. The sphere of energy rushed and struck the middle target, causing it and the other targets to explode into splinters.

"WOW! That was bloody incredible," Private yelled out loud.

Rico turned to the rest and grunted, "Booyah."

"Excellent work Rico. Congratulations to you too Kowalski," Skipper said.

Kowalski sighed and said, "Unfortunatly it uses too much energy too fast. I still have to solve that problem. Speaking of which I need to return to the lab."

Skipper nodded and said, "Understood soldier. See you at dinner."

Kowalski nodded and put the two plasma guns back into his metal cases and walked out of the armory.

Skipper turned back to Private and said, "Welcome to the team soldier. Now how about we go look around the facility some. I think you might like this place."

Private smiled and said, "I would like that Skippa."

**Well that's the first chapter guys. **

**I know not much happened here and it's likely that not much will happen next chapter either. But the chapter after that is where things should be getting better.**

**I'm still not sure what I'm officialy going to do, so I am taking any suggestions that anyone has.**

**Also if you submitted some OC's for this story and they haven't appeared yet, don't worry. They are going to appear next chapter. I'm still accepting OC's too.**

**Remember to read and review please. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Alright guys. Great reviews. As I promised here is the next chapter.**

**Note to SK: I like Skippett and I will put her in the story. Though it may be a few chapters until she appears. But she will be in the story. I promise.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Penguins of Madagascar or Doom. Amber, Flora, Madison, and Sara belong to Asmith137. Rose and Sal belong to Karenkook. I own Dave.**

The day passed quickly. Skipper showed Private ,from a far, the different labs scattered all through out the facility complex. Including Labs Alpha through Delta. Various experiments were taking place in these labs. Including what Skipper said was a teleporter.

"Wow. A teleporter? Where to?" Private asked.

Skipper shrugged his shoulders and said, "Don't know. That is level six secrecy. Not even I am allowed to know."

Private frowned and said, "Nevermind then. Where to now?"

Skipper heard his stomach growl and checked his watch.

"Well it is seventeen-hundred hours. I think it's time for dinner. Let's head to the cafeteria," Skipper said.

Private perked up and asked, "What's to eat tonight?"

Skipper smiled and said, "Well Rico is our cook and tonight is friday. More then likely he is serving fish tonight."

Private smiled and said, "Oh I love fish. It's my favorite meal."

Skipper patted Private's back and said, "Same here soldier."

**(Cafeteria)**

Skipper and Private entered the cafeteria where there were a number of men and women in military attire as well as scientist attire.

Skipper and Private entered the line and eventually got their food. They spotted Kowalski sitting at a table and writing down in a notebook while his food sat untouched.

"Kowalski what are you doing?" Skipper asked.

Kowalski jumped and looked at Skipper.

"Oh Skipper it's you. I'm just working on my notes. Dr. Blowhole called a meeting tonight," Kowalski answered.

"Dr. Blowhole?" questioned Private.

Skipper looked at Private and said, "That's the name of our head scientist here. He calls himself Blowhole because he considers himself smarter than a dolphin."

"They are smarter than humans you know," Kowalski added to the conversation.

"What's smarter than humans?" asked a woman's voice from nearby.

Kowalski jumped and turned his head. Standing behind him was a woman with long brown hair and chocolate brown eyes. Her hair was so long that it went down to her elbows. Her skin was tanned as well. She was currently dressed in a lab coat.

Kowalski looked at her and said, "Oh Flora it's you. I thought you were eating in the lab tonight."

Flora smiled and said, "I was, but then I was sent down here to tell you that tonight's meeting has been pushed back to nine tonight."

Private stared at Flora to take in her features when Flora turned her head towards Private.

"Please don't stare at me. I hate that," Flora said

Private turned his head and said, "Sorry."

Private looked down the aisle and saw three more women coming carrying food treys as well. One had shoulder length, silver colored hair; amber eyes and pale skin. The second woman had shoulder length, black hair; ocean blue eyes and tanned skin.

The third woman made Private sigh happily. She had black hair that went down to her chin; teal eyes and pale skin that wasn't as pale as the first woman's. She even had pink lips that Private could tell wasn't makeup.

They walked over to their seats and sat down with them.

Skipper smiled at the first woman, with the silvery hair, and said, "Amber? How are you girls doing?"

Amber nodded and said, "We're fine Skipper."

She turned to the other two and said, "At ease you two."

The other two girls sat down as Amber sat down as well.

The third woman looked at Flora and asked, "Flora what are you doing here? Weren't you in the lab a little while ago?"

Flora nodded and said, "Yes I was Sara. But I was sent up here to inform Kowalski of the time change for tonight's meeting."

Sara nodded and began eating her food. The second woman began eating her food as well.

Private looked at Sara and said, "Um... hi?"

Sara looked at him and said, "Hi. Are you new? I don't think I've ever seen you around here before."

Private nodded and said, "Yes. I just arrived today as a matter of fact."

Sara giggled and said, "Hey Madison. It's a new guy."

The second woman looked up at Private for a moment, but went back to eating her food.

Sara giggled a little more and went back to eating.

"So what's your name?" Sara asked Private between bites.

Private looked back at her and said, "My name is James, but I prefer to be called Private. It's a name I'm used to."

Sara smiled and said, "Well I'm Sara. The woman with the silver hair is my commanding officer, Amber. The one with the black hair is Madison. She doesn't talk."

Private gasped a little and asked, "Why?"

Both Amber and Madison looked over at Sara as if telling her, "Don't you dare say."

Sara chuckled nervously and said, "Oh don't worry about that. It's not important."

So the group ate their food and remained in silence.

Once they were done Skipper looked at Private and said, "Okay Private, You are free until Twenty-hundred hours. I expect you to be at your bunk by then. I would suggest you take this time to find your way around the place."

Private nodded and said, "Yes Skippa."

Sara stood up from the table and said, "I know the way. I'll show you around if you want. If that's okay with Amber and Skipper."

Both Amber and Skipper rolled their eyes, but said it was okay.

Sara smiled and she grabbed Private's arm and they ran off.

Kowalski and Flora laughed before Kowalski looked at his watch.

"Mm I have to get back to the lab. Big meeting tonight and big day tomorrow. C'mon Flora, we still have a lot of work to do before tomorrow night," Kowalski said as he got up.

Flora nodded and she stood up from her seat and walked out with Kowalski.

Amber looked at Madison and said, "Madison, why don't you go to the armory and practice at the shooting range for a while."

Madison nodded and got up from the table and walked out as well.

Skipper turned back to Amber and said, "So why did you tell Madison to leave?"

Amber smiled and said, "I thought you and me could talk someplace private for a while. We've known each other for nearly a year now and we haven't gotten to each other very much."

Skipper smiled back and asked, "Where at?"

Amber smiled a little more and said, "Rec room?"

Skipper nodded and said, "Sounds good."

**(Note: I'm not trying to rush any romance here. They are all just hanging out as friends.)**

**(Meeting room)**

Kowalski, Flora, and several other scientists were gathered in the meeting room and waited for their boss, Blowhole. They waited a few minutes before the good doctor walked in with a bag over his shoulder. He had very gray hair and wore a patch over his right eye. He sat down before the scientists and began adressing them.

"Well gentlemen and women I hope to have some good results regarding our teleporting portal project. The presentation is schedualed for tomorrow evening. Do we have some results?" Blowhole demanded.

Both Kowalski and Flora stood up from their chairs.

"As a matter of fact we do. The teleporter machine does indeed work and there seem to be no reprecutions on people using it other than some slight nausea," Kowalski explained.

Blowhole nodded, but he knew Kowalski better than that.

"But?" Blowhole asked.

Kowlaksi sighed and said, "But we can teleport very far. The farthest we have teleported anyone is to the other side of Times Square up above."

Blowhole sighed and said, "Damn. That's not nearly good enough."

Flora looked at Blowhole and said, "If we get a little more time, we could be able to get to the other side of the city. We just need some extra funding."

Blowhole stood up and raised his voice.

"We don't have more time. The presentation is tomorrow evening. If it at least works that may get some more money, but the military won't take it unless it meets their expectations. Teleporting thousands of miles in mere moments. That's what we need," Blowhole said furiously.

Blowhole sighed and sat back down with Kowalski and Flora following suit.

Blowhole rubbed his chin and said, "However I do have an idea."

Everyone in the room perked up as Blowhole stood up and pulled a laptop out of his bag. He opened it up and pushed over to a scientist wearing glasses.

"This gentlemen is a special code that I believe may help with our research," Blowhole said as the one scientist looked at it.

"But sir this is an experimental code. We don't know what will happen if we use this," the scientist said.

Blowhole smiled and said, "Oh I know exactly what will happen and trust me this will solve all of our problems. Use it at the presentation and not before hand. This is extremly important. Anyone who dares try to test it risks their career. Is it understood?"

Everyone, including Kowalski and Flora nodded their heads.

Blowhole smiled and said, "Good. Now everyone rest up. We have a big day tomorrow. I don't want anyone to miss it."

Everyone nodded and stood up and left. Only Kowalski, Flora, and the scientist with the glasses remained. The scientist with the glasses stood up and handed the laptop to Kowalski.

"Here Kowalski you take it. You're the one in charge of the project so you should take the info," the scientist said.

Kowalski nodded and said, "Thanks."

The scientist nodded and walked out. Kowalski felt good about what had just transpired, but Flora felt a little unease.

"You don't trust this new code do you?" Flora asked.

Kowalski shrugged and said, "Well we won't know until we try it. Are you going to be at the presentation?"

Flora shook her head and said, "Can't me and the girls have plans tomorrow night. I'm sure you'll get along fine without me."

Kowalski nodded and he left as well. Now Flora stood all by herself in the meeting room.

She sighed and said, "I have a very bad feeling about this."

**(Rec room)**

Skipper and Amber entered the facility's rec room. The had a couple of couches which had some rips in them with the stuffing coming out. There was also a pool table, darts, a TV with various game consols connected to it, a couple of computers, and a shelf containing board games and books.

The two walked into the rec room and there were two people in the rec room already, playing pool. There was a woman in a military uniform. She was fair skinned woman with long jet black hair and dark brown hair. She also had heart shaped birthmark on her eye as well. With her was a young man wearing a tropical t-shirt and white cargo pants. He had messy white hair and blue eyes.

Skipper looked at them and cleared his throat. The two turned their heads and they saw Skipper and Amber.

The woman smiled and said, "Oh Skipper, Amber. It's just you two."

Skipper nodded and to the woman said, "And as I understand Rose, you are supposed to be back on shift. I know how you are. Your break ended ten minutes ago."

Rose checked her watch and realized he was right.

"Oh crap I gotta go," Rose said and then she gathered her things.

The young man looked at her and said, "Really? Do you have to go?"

Rose smiled at him and said, "Yes Sal, I have to. But I do have tomorrow night off and I put in a request to go up to the surface. We can go to that nightclub you like."

Amber perked up and said, "Are you talking about the 'Madagascar Club'?"

Both Sal and Rose nodded.

Amber laughed a little and said, "Me and my girls are going there tomorrow night as well. Maybe we can all go together."

Sal nodded and said, "Sounds good."

Rose picked up her equipment and said, "I have to go. I'll see you all later."

Rose walked past Skipper and left the rec room.

Skipper and Amber looked at Sal.

"Hey I need to get back up to the surface. I have somebody to meet," Sal said and then he too left the rec room.

Skipper and Amber walked over to the shelf containing board games and books and grabbed a deck of cards. They walked to the closest couch with a coffee table in front of it. Skipper pulled out the cards and began shuffling them.

"So what's the game?" Amber asked.

Skipper looked up at her and said, "The game is called 'Stomp the Wombat'."

**(Blowhole's office)**

Blowhole was in his office, filling up a suitcase with various papers plus an extra laptop. A man in a red suit walked in and saw what he was doing.

"Uh sir. What's going on?" the man asked.

Blowhole looked at him and said, "Pack your bags minion. We are leaving tomorrow."

The man blinked and asked, "Why?"

Blowhole sneered and said, "That code I gave them is not going to help them at all and we need to get out of here before it's too late."

"Why? What's going to happen when thay use it?" asked the man.

Blowhole continued his work and said, "Well it'll either blow-up and destroy the facility and twenty blocks of New York. As for the other thing... well let's just say The Devil himself would be outdone."

"What do you mean?" asked the man.

"You don't want to know. Let's just say that mankind could use a little social pruning. And it's going to happen either way. As for me I'd rather not get blown up if the first scenerio happens," said Blowhole.

"And the second?"

Blowhole sighed and said, "I'll live as long as I can. Then I'll finish myself off."

**Well that's chapter 2 guys. Next chapter is where things will get more interesting.**

**So what will happen when they activate the portal. Well we'll know next chapter.**

**I will try to get one more chapter up before we have to leave for two weeks.**

**Read and review please.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Last update for a couple of weeks. I'll continue working when I come home. Hope you guys enjoy this chapter. Here things get good.**

**Disclaimer: I only own Dave. Sgt. MacIvor belongs to Reznov.**

The next day came and passed quickly. Before long it was already evening. Not much happened besides a chemical spill in Alpha Labs. By dinner time, Private was bored out of his mind.

Private sat at one of the tables just spooning his soup, not eating it, and sighing out of boredom.

"Something wrong Private?" Skipper asked as he sat down next to Private.

Private looked at him and said, "I'm fine Skippa. I'm just really bored."

Skipper sighed and said, "I know. But it gets easier as time goes by. Suffice it to say, you'll get used to it."

Private let out a laugh and said, "Maybe."

They then saw Kowalski running down the aisle, eating a sandwhich really quickly, and trying to hold onto his papers and laptop.

"Hey Kowalski, what's the rush?" Skipper asked as Kowalski rushed by.

Kowalski swallowed his bite of sandwhich and said, "Have to get back to my lab Skipper. Big presentation tonight. Just came down to get something to eat. I'm probably late as it is."

Skipper nodded and said, "Well get to it man. Good luck."

Kowalski nodded and ran off. Skipper and Private went back to eating, when there came a crackle over Skipper's walkie talkie.

"Hey Skipper are you there? Over," came a voice from over the radio.

Skipper picked up his radio and said, "Yeah I'm here MacIvor. What do you need? Over."

"Commands down from the top sir. You and your team are supposed to head down to the lower labs and act as security for the big presentation tonight. Rico is to end his kitchen duty early tonight and assist. Over," MacIvor said through the radio.

Skipper shook his head in cofusion and said, "Who's orders? Over."

"Blowhole's. You know the guy who outranks both you and me. The guy who signs our paychecks. Over," MacIvor said into his radio.

Skipper sighed and said, "Fine we'll get to it. Over and out."

Both Private and Skipper got up from the table and Skipper said, "All right Private, go get Rico and we'll all head down to Alpha Labs together."

Private nodded and ran off to fetch Rico.

**(Alpha lab)**

Kowalski walked into Alpha Lab and was met by a blond, bearded man.

"Kowalski thank goodness you're here. I was getting a little worried," the man said.

Kowalski walked over to a rolling chair and sat down on it.

"Sorry. I was hungry and went to get a tuna sandwhich from the cafeteria," Kowalski said as he apologized.

The blond man nodded and said, "I'm just glad I ate an hour ago."

"I was busy okay? Now let's get to work," Kowalski said.

The man nodded and they turned to a camera that focused on one of the labs in Alpha. Inside were six scientists and six security marines all standing in front of a giant ring.

Kowalski turned on his intercom and said, "So how are we looking boys?"

One of the scientist's in the lab pushed a button on an intercom in the lab and said, "It's looking good sir. Just a few more minutes and we'll be good to go."

Kowalski nodded and said, "Okay. Where is Blowhole? Shouldn't be down there to see it happen?"

The scientist shook his head and said, "No. He said he had to go to Denmark for some big emergency meeting. I don't know, he didn't give me any details."

Kowalski sighed and said, "The man get's on our backs about this being done, but he doesn't stick around to see it. That's just great."

"Hey c'mon Kowalski don't complain. Our investors are watching this online, so let's get to it," the man next to Kowalski said.

Kowalski nodded and said, "All right, let's get started. Gentlemen, activate the portal."

A couple of men went to their designated stations and punched in some codes. A digital clock appeared above the portal and began counting down.

"Five minutes till portal is online," said one the security men.

Kowalski smiled and said, "Gentlemen. Prepare to make history."

**(Girls)**

Sara sat in her bunk that she shared with Amber, Flora, and Madison. She was looking at herself in the mirror and she had to admit she looked good. She was dressed in a yellow tank top with a low black skirt and white tights. She also had on black dress shoes. She and the girls were looking forward to a fun evening.

"Hey Sara are you done yet?" Flora asked as she entered the room.

Flora was dressed in a white T-shirt and skinny blue jeans. She wore light brown high heeled leather boots.

Sara looked away from the mirror and said, "Yes I am Flora. Just have to wait on Amber and Madison."

"Well you don't have to wait long," came Amber's voice as she and Madison entered the room.

Madison was wearing a black sweatshirt with a white longsleeve shirt underneath and black sweatpants. She wore skateborder shoes on her feet. Amber was wearing a white tank top and black skinny jeans and black leather boots.

Sara saw them and said, "Are we good to go?"

Amber nodded and said, "Yeah. We just have to go meet up with Sal and Rose. Their waiting by the elevators."

Sara nodded and both she and Flora followed Amber and Madison out of the bunk.

**(Dave)**

Dave was in his bathroom, trimming his beard. Every bunk had a bathroom for the security officers. Dave was just glad that it was his night off and he was planning to go top side for a couple of hours. But first he had other things that he wanted to do right now.

He walked out of the bathroom wearing a black ACDC t-shirt and faded blue jeans. He walked over to his desk and pulled out his laptop and turned the power on. He clicked on a couple of icons and another screen came up. On the secreen was a young woman in her mid twenties and she looked into her computer screen as well.

"Hey big brother. How you doing?" she asked.

Dave smiled back at her and said, "I'm doing fine Sam. How about you?"

Sam chuckled and said, "I'm doing fine. Danny's growing up fast and we both miss you."

"Hey you guys had the chance to come stay here as well."

"What and be bored all day long like you?"

The two laughed and converesed for a while. Thay talked for about twenty minutes when Sam looked at her watch.

"I'm sorry Dave I've gotta go. I gotta pick up Danny from his little play date across the street. But before I go I have a question. You gonna visit anytime soon?" Sam asked.

Dave sighed and said, "I put in a request for leave for next month. If they accept it, I'll be sure to come see you guys."

Sam nodded and said, "Okay. I gotta go Dave. I'll be sure to check ya later."

"Kay. Later sis," Dave said and then he turned of his laptop.

Dave stood up from his chair and then he walked out of his bunk. But before he left, he grabbed his 9mm handgun and placed it in his shoulder holster, which was hidden under his denim jacket.

**(Sal and Rose)**

Sal and Rose were both waiting by the elevator up to the surface. Sal was dressed the same way he was the night before. The only difference is that he carried a green backpack with him this time. Rose was wearing a white collared shirt with a mini red leather jacket. She also wore a red skirt with red boots that went up to her knees.

Sal began tapping his foot on the floor and sighed in annoyance.

"How much longer are we going to have to wait Rose. It's been too long," Sal said.

Rose sighed and said, "Amber just called. She said that they are on their way and they'll be here in a few minutes."

"Actually we're already here," Amber said as she and the girls rounded a corner by the elevator.

Both Sal and Rose nodded to them.

"Okay we're all together now. Can we please get going now?" Sal asked anxiously.

Rose rolled her eyes and said, "Yes guys let's get going before Sal goes crazy."

The other girls nodded and they all piled into the elevator. But as the doors began closing they heard the sound of someone yelling to them.

"Wait! Hold it! Hold that elevator!" came a voice from down the hall.

The stopped the doors from closing and they looked out to see Dave running down the hall towards them. He clambered into the elevator and they let the doors close.

"Hey thanks for waiting on me," Dave said as he tried to catch his breath.

"No problem Mr. uhh...," Sara said.

Dave smiled and said, "You can call me Dave. I'm out of uniform. In uniform I am Liuetenant Perkins."

"Oh... sorry," Sara said as she gave Dave a salute.

Dave laughed and said, "I'm not in uniform right now. You don't have to worry about saluting me."

Just as they all began to laugh, the elevator stopped.

"Hey what was that? Why did the elevator stop," Flora asked.

Sal pushed the intercom buzzer and said, "Hello emergency here."

The was nothing but silence on the other end.

"Hello can anyone hear me?" Sal asked again.

The only thing they could hear was static.

"Hello? Hello? Dammit I don't think anyone can hear us," Sal said.

Sara began to panic a little bit, but Dave looked at her and said, "It's okay. Must have been a little power outage. We'll wait a little bit and if the doors don't open we can try to pry our way out of here."

Sara calmed down a little bit, but she still hoped that the elevator would work soon.

**(Street)**

Blowhole and his assistant climbed into a cab with a briefcase in Blowhole's hand.

The driver looked at the two and asked, "Where to gentlemen?"

Blowhole looked at the driver and said, "JFK International Airport please."

The driver nodded his head and then they were off.

The assistant looked at Blowhole and asked in a whisper, "Is your plan going to work boss?"

Blowhole sat back in his seat and said, "We'll know soon enough."

**(Lower labs)**

Skipper, Rico, and Private entered a store room in the lower levels of the base and gathered some weapons.

"So what are we going to do Skippa?" Private asked.

Skipper looked at him and said, "We're just here to get our weapon and then head over to the lab. Looks like it's your lucky night Private. You get to witness something confidential."

Private smiled and said, "Awesome Skippa."

They all walked back over to the store room door, but it wouldn't open. Even when Skipper punched in the door code, it wouldn't open.

"Umm... is something wrong Skippa?" Private asked.

Skipper banged the door a few more times and said, "Yeah. The door is supposed to open, but it's not."

Just as Skipper said that; the lights in the room went out and then the red back up lights came on.

"What just happened Skippa?" asked Private.

"I don't know Private. But I think it has to do with that special project that Kowalski is working on," Skipper said.

Rico let out some grunts that sounded like, "How do you know?"

Skipper looked at him and said, "My gut tells me."

**(Alpha Lab)**

The portal was open, but it was causing the power to surge. The lights all over the facility were flickering and few bulbs burst in the halls and labs.

Up in Kowalski's lab, he and his assistant were watching in wonderment. What was going on and why were things acting up?

"Turn it off," Kowalski said to his assistant.

His assistant nodded and reached for the button to turn off the portal. But right as he was about to press the shut-off button; the power went out completely. The red back-up lights came on and the assistant tried to shut-off the portal. Nothing happened except a buzz everytime the button was pushed.

"Um sir. I don't think this is working," the assistant said.

Kowalski turned back to his radio and said, "What's going on down there?"

**(Main Lab)**

The security chief turned to his radio and said, "Not sure sir. The power just went out."

"How's the portal? Is it open?" Kowalski asked.

"Yes sir it is. Why is it still open if the power is out?" the man asked.

"Not sure. But I need someone to investigate it," Kowalski said.

"I'll do it," said one of the Marines and he walked over to the portal.

He slowly approached the portal and looked into the swirling vortex. There was nothing, but a swirling red cloud in front of him. There was nothing to be seen. Then all of a sudden he saw a bright flash inside the vortex that quickly disappeared.

""Uhh sir. There appears to be something in here," the Marine said to his commanding officer.

"What is it?" asked his superior.

"Not sure. But it doesn't look good."

The marine got closer to the portal, but something white flew into him and disappeared. The marine began screaming in agony and convulsing on the ground. Foam began oozing from his mouth as he continued to shake around.

The security chief got on his radio and said, "We need a med unit down here now. Man down."

The soldier suddenly stopped convulsing and lay still on the ground. His eyes stared blankly.

The security chief turned back to his radio and said, "Scratch that. Send down a body bag. This man is already dead."

One of the scientist's reached down and closed the mans eyes. He looked at his watch and stood back up.

"Time of death 6:20 p.m.," the scientist said.

As soon as he said that, the soldier opened his eyes and let out a loud groan. He pulled himself up to his feet and turned to the scientist who had just checked him.

"How can this be? This isn't possible," the scientist said.

The marine looked at the scientist in curiosity and the scientist looked back. The marine then raised his shotgun and aimed it at the scientist. A second later, the shotgun went off. The blast hit the scientist and blood splattered the wall behind him. The scientist then fell to the floor.

The security chief raised his machine gun and yelled, "Drop your weapon soldier and stand down."

The undead soldier turned back to his commanding officer and aimed his shotgun at him.

"WASTE HIM," the chief said and the other security marines aimed and fired at the soldier.

After a couple of seconds, the undead soldier fell to the floor and crumbled into ashes. The security men lowered their weapons and looked at the pile of ashes on the ground.

One of the men looked at the chief and asked, "Captain? What the hell just happened?"

The man shook his head and said, "I don't know Corpral, but I'm calling it in."

Just as he reached for his radio, more white wisps flew out of the portal. Hundreds of them. They started flying into the marines and scientist's in the lab and they began falling and convulsing on the ground as well. The rest of the wisps flew through the walls and began scattering all over the facility.

**(Alpha lab)**

Kowalski tried to bring back the feed to the main lab. It had ben lost when the power went out.

"Uh sir? I think something is going on," the assistant said.

"What makes you say that?" Kowalski asked.

Before he got an answer, a white wisp flew into the assistant and he began convulsing on the ground. After a moment, he stopped. Kowalski observed him and he could already tell that he was dead. Kowlaski sighed and he turned to walk away. But as soon as he did, there came a shuffling sound behind him. Kowalski turned and was stunned by what he saw. The man was already back up on his feet. Blood was oozing from his ears, eyes, and mouth.

"Mike? Are you okay?" Kowalski asked.

Instead of answering Kowalski, Mike let out an inhuman screech. It was a sound so terrifying, that even Skipper himself would cringe. Kowalski looked to the side and spotted a fire extinguisher to the side of him.

"Stay away Mike. I'm warning you," Kowalski said.

Mike reared back and started running towards Kowalski. Kowalski took the fire extinguisher and swung it as hard as he could. The extinguisher came in contact with Mike's skull and struck him hard. Mike then fell to the ground and his body started crumbling into ashes.

"What the devil just happened. This can't be real," Kowalski said.

But sadly it was. Seeing as what just happened in the main and Alpha labs, began happening all over the facility.

**There's the last chapter for a couple of weeks guys. I'll see you all once I get home from vacation.**

**Remember to read and review please.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Here is chapter 4 guys and please enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I only own Dave. All OCs belong to their owners. Alexander belongs to 13thsense. Sgt. MacIvor belongs to Reznov. Special thanks to sk for Skippet. I do not own the song 'Monster' by Skillet.**

**P.S. You might want to listen to it as you read. I think it fits the story.**

What happened in the labs began to happen all over the base. All over the facility men were either dying or turning into monsters. Or in many cases, both.

Skipper, Rico, and Private were still stuck in the store room and were unaware of what was going on. That is until they turned on their radio.

"Dammit. This door isn't going to open from the inside. Private you get on the radio and call for help," Skipper said to Private who just nodded and turned his radio on.

Unfortunatly what they heard was not what they expected or wanted to hear.

"This is Robinson in Alpha Labs 2, requesting back up. Three men down. More enemies on the way. Need assitance," said a voice on the radio before Private turned the radio to another channel.

"HELP ME! HEEELLLLPPP ME! THERE'S SOMETHING COMING. OH GOD! IT HAS CLAWS! HELP PLEASE!" said another voice before the radio was turned again.

"This is Seargent MacIvor calling for all off duty personel to report to their stations. We have an unknown enemy in the facility and we are reaching FUBAR critical. Repeat, all off duty personel report to your stations. We have an unknown enemy loose in the facility. That is all."

Private dropped the radio as his hand began jittering.

"Skippa? What is happening?" Private asked.

Skipper shook his head and said, "I don't know Private. But we need to get out of here. NOW!"

**(Bunk)**

A middle aged man busy pulling his uniform on and gathering his gear. He had short brown hair and glassy blue eyes and a short beard stubble. He was so busy with his work that he didn't notice the young girl walking into his room.

"Dad? What is going on?" the girl asked.

The man turned to her and examined her. She had shoulder length brown hair and brown eyes. Just like her mother. She was dressed in a short sleeved, black dress with black and white tights on. She also had black boots sitting by the side wall.

The man smiled and said, "There's an emergency sweetheart. I've got to go out and try to quell it. I promise that I won't take too long."

The girl began to shiver as the man walked over to her. He placed a hand on her shoulder and pulled her into a hug.

"Listen Skippet. You know that I won't let anything happen to you. Especially after what happened to your mother," the man said and tears began to come to his eyes.

The girl began to shed tears as she remembered that awful day as well.

A man in full gear came running into the bunk and said, "Come on Lieutenant Ryan. We have to go."

The Lieutenant nodded and he hugged his daughter one last time.

"You'll be okay. I promise," he said and then he walked out leaving her all alone.

Skippet rose from the bed and walked over to her fathers closet.

She grabbed her samuri sword and said, "Just in case you don't come back dad."

**(Meanwhile)**

The evil that came out of the portal was killing men all over the base. Men were getting possessed and killing other men and in many cases, were eating them as well. Unfortunatly, the mysterious white wisps weren't the only things to come out of the portal. Many other things followed as well and they too were slaughtering all the men.

_The secret side of me, I never let you see  
>I keep it caged but I can't control it <em>

In Alpha Lab 2, four men were remaining standing. They had managed to take down a number of zombies and were in the process of reloading when they heard another evil shriek. But it sounded different from the zombies. It sounded more beastly/

Then it came around the corner. A brown and furry monster with two red pupiless eyes and spikes coming out of it shoulders. It also had razor sharp claws.

The lead Marine aimed his gun at the beast and shot at it. The bullets hit the beast and it growled in pain. It looked at the man and raised it's hand above it's head. A bright orange sphere appeared above it's hand and it threw it at the man, engulfing him in flames.

_So stay away from me, the beast is ugly  
>I feel the rage and I just can't hold it<em>

The other three men popped up and they too shot at the beast. With their combined efforts, they managed to kill the thing. They congratulated themselves. But that was short lived when the vents popped open and three more of these things dropped in front of them. The three men never had a chance as the claws ripped into them.__

_It's scratching on the walls, in the closet, in the halls  
>It comes awake and I can't control it<br>Hiding under the bed, in my body, in my head  
>Why won't somebody come and save me from this, make it end?<em>

Lieutenant Ryan and his men ran down one hallway and stood positioned in the center of the hall, aiming their rifles to the end of it. It wasn't long before a pink, bull-like beast appeared and charged at them. The men managed to kill it easily. But once a whole horde of them came up, the men were doomed.__

_I feel it deep within, it's just beneath the skin  
>I must confess that I feel like a monster<br>I hate what I've become, the nightmare's just begun  
>I must confess that I feel like a monster<em>

In another hallway, a bunch of men were running away from something that they couldn't believe could exist. But exist it did. They stopped as the creature rounded the hallway corridor. It was floating in the air and it was red all over. It had two angly arms with claws and a mouth full of sharp teeth. It raised it's hands out in front of it and a red ball of energy appeared and it tossed it at the men. Unfortunatly one of the men was unlucky enough to get hit. __

_I, I feel like a monster  
>I, I feel like a monster<em>

The cafeteria was just a bloodbath. All over were the bodies of dead men and a bunch of monsters as well. A lone survivor walked out of the pantry and walked towards the doors leading out. As soon as he opened the door, a female scientist popped out and sank her teeth into the mans arm. He managed to pull out his sidearm and got her in the head.__

_My secret side I keep hid under lock and key  
>I keep it caged but I can't control it<br>'Cause if I let him out he'll tear me up, break me down  
>Why won't somebody come and save me from this, make it end?<em>

In one of the lower labs, three scientists were gathering their papers for extraction. But their work ended when a skeleton wearing aromor walked into the lab. On it's shoulders were rocket launchers. It spotted the scientists they were gathered together, far too busy to notice the skeleton monster above them.

The skeleton took aim and fired a rocket at the trio.__

_I feel it deep within, it's just beneath the skin  
>I must confess that I feel like a monster<br>I hate what I've become, the nightmare's just begun  
>I must confess that I feel like a monster<em>

A bunch of flaming skulls glided down a darked corridor, past the bodies of soldiers, scientists, and even some of their monster brethern. They easily thrust themselves through the bodies of various people. And they even shot fireballs out of their mouths. __

_I feel it deep within, it's just beneath the skin  
>I must confess that I feel like a monster<br>I, I feel like a monster  
>I, I feel like a monster<em>

Lieutenant Ryan looked at his remaining men. He had just barely survived the onslaught and was badly injured. He was breathing heavily and a realization hit him

"I have to get back to Skippet," he said and he pulled himself to his feet and began to walk away, but sadly he didn't get far.

Another brown furred creature dropped down from the vent and slashed at his throat. Finishing him off.__

_It's hiding in the dark, its teeth are razor sharp  
>There's no escape for me, it wants my soul, it wants my heart<br>No one can hear me scream, maybe it's just a dream  
>Maybe it's inside of me, stop this monster<em>

The red floating beast was down to just one man left to kill. The man himself was down to just his sidearm. He aimed it at the beast and began firing wildly. The creature was already damaged enough that when the last bullet hit it, it went down.

The man sighed and turned to another hallway. But as soon as he rounded the corner, another floating monster grabbed the man and bit into his into him. Before long, the beast swallowed the man up. __

_I feel it deep within, it's just beneath the skin  
>I must confess that I feel like a monster<br>I hate what I've become, the nightmare's just begun  
>I must confess that I feel like a monster<em>

Sgt. MacIvor walked out of the security office with an MP5 in his hands. He knew he couldn't stay in his office any longer. At the current time he was engulfed in shadows, but his night vision goggles helped him find his way around. He heard a couple of shrieks come from behind him. He sighed and turned around to face whatever was coming.__

_I__ feel it deep within, it's just beneath the skin  
>I must confess that I feel like a monster<br>I've gotta lose control, here's something radical  
>I must confess that I feel like a monster<em>

Two men were running towards the security office with a big monster coming behind them. It was a giant brain-like entity on spiderlike robot body with a gattling gun attachment. Before they could go around the corner towards the security office, the beast started spinning the machine gun. A nanosecond later, gunfire sprayed out of the gun and both men went down in just a half a second.__

_I, I feel like a monster  
>I, I feel like a monster<br>I, I feel like a monster  
>I, I feel like a monster<em>

**(Infirmary)**

A lone man sitting in the infirmary was just sitting and sterlizing his blades. Never know when someone will need to be worked on. He had black hair that was just under shoulder length and a soul patch on his chin. He was wearing a black sleeveless T-shirt that showed off his muscular arms and camo trousers. He also wore a black bandana on his head.

He had just finished when he heard someone banging at his door. He stood up and walked over to open the door. As soon as it opened just a few inches, the person outside burst past him. He was a snivling and whining mess. He was bleeding at the arm and was breathing heavily.

"What the hell? What happened to you man?" the medic asked.

The bleeding man looked at the medic and said, "Alexander? We need to get out of here."

"Why? What's happening?" Alexander asked.

The shaking man started talking incoherently, but a few understanable words got through.

"Those white shadows... those people... death... those things are everywhere... that poor woman, the one that bit me," the man managed to get out.

His whines started getting lower and began sounding more like growls.

"Hey, what are you doing?" Alexander asked.

The man spun around and stared at Alex. He growled and let out an Earth shattering screech. He reaered back and began charging towards Alexander. Alexander merely jumped out of the way and kicked the zomibes back, causing to fall over. When the craeture hit the ground, Alex grabbed the floor lamp in the corner and began slamming it into the creatures head. After just a few hits, the creature lay still.

Alexander nodded at his work and decided to risk sticking his head out of the infirmary. He looked out and saw a couple of corpses lying outside. His room was well insulated, so he was unable to hear anything. But he knew that whatever was going on, he had to leave the infimary. He closed the door and reached under his desk. He pulled out a camo duffle bag and began filling it while his medical suplies. Including syringes, swab, various drugs, bandages, and rubbing alcohol.

After filling his bag, he went over to another locker and pulled out a small metal box. Written on the top was the word _Mercy. _He opened the box and revealed a large revolver. It was his own custom design. He grabbed his holster and stuck the gun in it. He also grabbed his kukri knife from the locker and a box of deer slugs. He examined his knife which had the words "Nascentes morimur" written on it.

Armed and ready, Alexander walked out of the infirmary and towards the elevator hall.

"Time to kick some ass," Alexander said to himself.

**(Elevator)**

The crew inside the elevator slowly and carefully pryed the doors open and propped them open with some pliers from Sal's back pack. Slowly but carefully, the people in the elevator pulled themselves out. Dave was first, followed by Amber. One by one, they pulled each other out and examined the hallway. Not much here but some busted or flickering lights.

"What the? What happened here?" Sal asked.

Dave shook his head and said, "No idea. But I don't like this."

Amber nodded in agreement and said, "Right. I don't either."

Dave unholstered his sidearm and began walking down the hall.

"Dave? Why do you have your sidearm on you? You know you're not allowed to take them out of the facility," Flora scolded.

Dave looked around a corner, but pulled back after taking just a glance.

"We're not going that way. Turn around and go the other way," Dave said as he ran back towards them.

A few seconds later, a couple of the pink bull like beasts came around the corner and charged for the group. They turned around and began running as well. Dave was at the back of the group and began firing at the beasts. He was quite good with his handgun. He took out the eyes of one of the beasts and into the center of it's head. The beast fell to the floor and died. But there were still several more coming towards him. Instead of continuing the fight, Dave just turned and ran after the others. With the beasts still charging after.

**(Store room)**

The trio continued trying to pry open the store room door. But the door wouldn't budge.

"Blast. This door isn't going to open. We need to find a different way out of here," Skipper said.

"But how Skippa? There aren't any vents in here and the drain in the floor is much too small to fit through," Private said.

They all looked at Rico who just shrugged his shoulders and said, "I don't know."

Skipper groaned and he began banging on the door wildly.

"SOMEBODY! GET US OUT OF HERE!" Skipper yelled.

As soon as Skipper had yelled, the door opened up and he tumbled out of the store room. Standing before them was Kowalski who was covered in blood.

"Kowalski? What happened to you man? How bad are you bleeding?" Skipper demanded.

Kowalski held up his hand and said, "Rest assured Skipper. it's not my blood."

Private gasped and Skipper glared at Kowalski.

"Oh really? That can only mean you killed someone. Who was it?" Skipper demanded.

Kowalski sighed and said, "That's just it Skipper. They were already dead when I killed them. Everyone is dead."

Private gasped once more and asked, "What? What is happening?"

Kowalski groaned loudly and said, "It's a long explaination, but we need to get out of here first."

Skipper nodded and then the four began running down the corridor towards the bunk area.

"All right, so here's what happened," Kowalski began as they approached the bunks.

**And that ends chapter 4.**

**Nascentes morimur: From the moment we are born, we begin to die.**

**Also here is a list of the creatures that were encoutered in this chapter.**

**1. Brown furrned monsters- Imps.  
>2. Pink bull-like beasts- Pinkys.<br>3. Red floating demons- Cacodemons.  
>AN: The version of the cacodemon I used is based off of the Doom 64 version.<br>4. Skeleton soldiers- Revenats.  
>5. Spiderlike robot- Spider Mastermind.<br>6. Flaming skulls- Lost Souls.**

**Well that's it for now. Special thanks to everyone for lending me their OC's. Next chapter coming soon.**

**Read and review please.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Wow this took a while. I had a little writers block on this one, but I finally figured something out. So here it is for your reading pleasure.**

**Two real life updates: I'm sleeping better now and I went to see 'The Hunger Games' in theaters. It was AWESOME!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Penguins of Madagascar or Doom.**

**(Office space)**

Sal and Flora were pushing stuff against the door trying to barricade it. The rest of the group was trying to take a breather. They had rounded a corner and ran into a random door. They could hear the creatures running past in full charge. Before long, the sound of the creatures faded.

"Okay. What the hell were those things out there?" Sal said at last.

Dave was breathing heavily and he said, "I don't know, but they can die if you shoot them in the right places."

Amber sighed in relief and asked, "How much ammo do you have anyway?"

Dave checked his pocket and said, "Well I just used half of my clip and I have another in my pocket. That's about it. Oh there is my four inch dagger in holster."

"Well that's not going to cut it. We need to get our hands on more firepower. I mean come on we're in a military base," Rose said.

"It's not that simple. You saw those creatures out there. They could easily tear us apart without too much effort," Flora stated.

"What were those things anyway. I've never seen anything so horrible in my life," Sara said and she began shaking.

Everyone looked at Flora wondering if she had an answer.

"Don't look at me. I have no idea. Just because I'm a scientist doesn't mean I know everything," Flora said.

Dave sighed and stood up.

"So we just wait. They'll have to leave eventually. We already can't hear them. They could be gone now," Dave said.

As Dave made his way to the door, Amber grabbed his jacket and stopped him.

"Don't even think about it Dave. Wait a little while longer. We stay until we're sure they're gone. I don't want to risk anyone in here for nothing," Amber said to Dave.

Dave wanted to argue, but his experience told him to remain catious. It's true that walking outside could mean certain death and Dave didn't want to take the chance.

"Alright fine. We'll stay here for right now. But at the first sign of trouble, we get out of here. What's worse than being torn apart is being trapped when it happens," Dave said and sat back down.

Flora sighed and said, "Okay then. We wait."

**(Lower hallways)**

A couple of imps were wandering down a hallway looking for victims. They had already killed most of the base personnel, so now victims were hard to find. The hard the sound of footsteps approaching, but as they turned around they were greeted with a big surprise. The first imp lost his head in one bang. The other fell to the ground dead when two slugs went into it's chest. The figure walked out of the shadows and he laughed.

"They're not so tough," Alexander said as he reloaded Mercy.

So far all he had killed were these two imps, three pinkys, and a few zombies. He figured the rest would be up in the upper levels. Seeing as that is where most of the people on the base were located when the chaos had begun. He heard more footsteps coming, so he turned around to a flashlight being shined in his face. He raised Mercy ready to shoot whatever was there.

"How good are you with that? Cause I'm very good with mine," came the voice of Sgt. MacIvor as he raised his MP5.

Alexander lowered his weapon and said, "Oh it's you MacIvor. What the hell is going on around here."

MacIvor lowered his weapon and let out a sigh.

"I really don't know Alexander. One minute everything was fine. But then there was the blackout and next thing I know, it's chaos everywhere. These zombies and monsters everywhere. I just killed a couple of pink bull beasts near the security office. One of them cut my arm though," MacIvor explained as best he could.

"You're hurt? Let me see it," Alexander said.

"No I'm fine. Just a little cut is all."

Alexander grabbed MacIvor by the arm and as soon as he grabbed him, he could feel the warm fluid. As he pulled the sleeve of MacIvor's jacket down his arm, more blood became visible and the gash could be seen.

"You've got to let me stitch that up. It's too deep and long to feel on it's own. You'll bleed out if I don't," Alexander explained.

MacIvor wanted to argue, but even though he didn't like the idea, he had to let Alexander do his work.

"Fine. Let's just get it over with," MacIvor said.

Both he Alexander set themselves on the ground as Alexander reached into his duffel bag that he had been carrying with him. He pulled out his needle and thread and a bottle of rubbing alcohol. Alexander dabbed some alcohol onto the wound and then he threaded the needle.

"Okay here we go," Alexander said and started doing his work.

**(Labs)**

Skipper and his team walked past the labs and looked at the devestation. Bodies littered the labs and various experimental weapons were damaged or destroyed. A few were even missing.

"What happened here Kowalski?" asked Private as he kept his handgun and automatic rifle on the ready.

Kowalski shrugged and said, "I don't know very much Private. All I know is that this strarted right after we began an experiment on the portal using the code that Blowhole gave us."

Skipper froze and turned to Kowalski.

"That son of a bitch. He's always been a sketchy charecter. But I didn't think that he was this cruel," Skipper said with ice in his voice.

Rico growled and glared in anger.

"Now everyone calm down. The only thing we can focus on right now is survival," Kowalski explained.

A moment later a screech was heard from behind them and they all turned around. An undead guard came running up and began firing at them. The whole team ducked behind some overturned tables and chair in the hall as Rico stood back up and shot a few rounds into the man from his sidearm wanting to save his shotgun for later. The guard went down instantly.

Skipper smiled and said, "Nice work Rico."

But then as soon as the group stood back up, two cacodemons, three imps, and five pinkys came running around a corner.

"OH COME ON!" Skipper yelled.

Rico growled and fired a few shotgun blasts at one of the cacodemons. The beast growled in pain and threw a ball of energy at him.

"TAKE COVER!" Skipper yelled and the entire group ducked into one of the labs as the ball of energy hit the spot where Rico had been standing a few seconds before.

"Stand fast men. We wait for them to come to us now. Time to go on the offense," Skipper instructed.

A pinky came around the corner and they unleashed hell on it. Rico fired at it with his shotgun, Private and Kowalski used their sidearms, and Skipper used his automatic rifle. It didn't take much to kill the beast. Two more pinkys revelaed themselves and the group shot them down as well. But as they reloaded their weapons, the three imps arrived and immediatly started charging up their fireballs. Rico stood up and fired his shotgun once at one imps and the creature went doen easily.

Skipper went wide eyed and as the cacodemons came up as well, Skipper yelled, "The brown ones are weak. Take them out first."

Private nodded and he leaned out of cover and fired his handgun at one imp. It took only five shots to kill it. Skipper fired at the other imp and it too went down easily. Another pinky charged at the group, but Rico shot it three times with his shotgun before it went down. The cacodemon that Rico shot earlier began charging up another ball of energy as the entire group turned thier focus on it and they all unloaded their weapons on it. It took plenty of pepper, but the cacodemon eventually split open and it's insides spilled out. The other cacodemon came into the lab as the group reloaded their weapons.

"Last one men. Kill it now," Skipper ordered.

The group nodded and the all popped up out of cover and they fired their weapons at the beast until it finally followed the fate of the previous beast. As soon as it was down, the men congratulated themselves until the last pinky charged into the room and tried to skewer them with it's horns. Skipper merely fired one bullet into the center of it's head and it went down.

"Hmm... seems like their brains are their weakest points. That could be useful," Kowalski said.

Skipper nodded and said, "Right. Now we have to head to the upper levels. We have to look for survivors."

The rest of the group nodded and they ran out of the lab and to the nearest stariwell.

**That's all I have for now. Not sure when I'll have the next chapter done. This may even be the last T rated chapter. The story is probably going up to M next chapter. I hope you all enjoyed this chapter.**

**Remember to read and review please.**


	6. Chapter 6

**One little note real quick. This will definetly be the LAST T rated chapter. The rest of the story will be M rated after this. Just to let you guys know.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but Dave. PoM is owned by Dreamworks, Doom is own by id software, and all OC's belong to their respective owners.**

**(Office space)**

Dave carefully opened the office door and poked his head out. He looked in all possible directions, but saw no signs of enemies. The coast was clear.

"Okay guys, we're clear," Dave said to the group behind him.

Amber nodded and said, "Alright. Okay people let's move out."

Dave and Amber went out first, quickly followed by Sal, Madison, Rose, Flora, and Sara. They crept down one corridor and when they approached the corner, Dave waved them towards the wall and pressed himself against it as well. He approached the corner by himself and looked around it. He let out a sigh and went back to the others.

"Well Dave? What did you see?" Sara asked him.

Dave just groaned and said, "There are two men down back there. The good news is that they were armed. We may be able to get some ammo."

"What? You're not suggesting looting the bodies are you?" Amber asked in a cold tone.

Dave sighed and said, "We don't have a choice. We have very little weapons and we're low on ammo. Besides, they're not going to need them."

Amber shook her head in disapproval, but knew that Dave was right. In the end she had to agree and they went for the weapons. All that the two men had were a assault rifle with only two clips and a shotgun only six shells. It wasn't much, but it would have to suffice.

"Sal you take the shotgun. I'll take the rifle," Dave said as he tossed Sal the shotgun.

Sal loaded the shells into his weapon and gave it a pump.

"Who decided that?" demanded Amber.

"Yeah why don't I get a weapon?" asked Sara.

"Or me?" asked Flora and Rose.

Dave groaned yet again and pulled something out of his back pocket. It was a map of the facility.

He examined it a moment and said, "Well according to this map, we're under the floor with the armory. We just need to find the stairs and make our way there. Simple as that."

Dave took out his sidearm and tossed it to Rose.

"You take that. You may need it," Dave said.

"And why me?" Rose asked.

"I've seen you perform with a handgun. You're one of the best I've ever seen. Just like how I know Sal is great with a shotgun," Dave said with a smirk on his face.

Both Sal and Rose nodded in agreement and they all started moving. They didn't get far until a growling sound eminated from above them. There then came a thumping sound as something moved around.

"There's something in the vents," Dave said quietly.

Sal preped his shotgun and said, "What is it?"

They got their answer when a renavent fell out of the ceiling and screamed at them.

"OH HOLY SHIT!" Dave screamed.

**(MacIvor and Alexander)**

After Alexander had finished with MacIvor's arm and they were moving again, they had encountered a small group of imps. Since imps were so weak, they had been easy to defeat. The group of pinky's that had come up next had been a bigger hassle. They were three times stronger than imps, so they required extra firepower. By the time the pinkys were finished, Alexander and MacIvor were exhausted. The good thing is that they were still well armed. But they needed a rest,

"So what do you thinks these things are?" MacIvor asked Alexander.

Alexander shrugged and said, "No idea. I don't even think they belong on this Earth. They don't appear to be terrestial."

"What? You mean their alien?" MacIvor questioned.

"Possibly."

The two sat in silence for a while and just breathed catiously. They weren't sitting long until they heard a loud screech coming from down the hall.

"You know what that means?" Alexander asked already knowing the answer.

MacIvor nodded and said, "Yep. Check your weapons and ammo."

As they stood up, they could see three cacodemons gliding towards them, plus a grey one with horns on top.

MacIvor pointed his MP5 at one of the beasts and said, "Waste them."

Alexander nodded and fired a round at the nearest demon while MacIvor sprayed one with machine gun fire. It took nearly an entire clip, but one died before long. Alexander was doing another some bad damage. Using his entire clip had weakend one really bad. As soon as his clip was used up, he took out his knife and threw it into the center of the demon's head. It went down messily.

As Alexander reloaded, the grey cacodemon creature came towards the two men and opened it's mouth wide.

"Here comes an energy shot. Get ready to take cover," MacIvor said.

Instead of a ball of energy, the thing released a flaming skull.

"SHIT! Look out," Alexander said as he and MacIvor jumped out of the flaming skulls path.

A quick burst from MacIvor's MP5 destroyed the skull. Both men turned back to the grey cacodemon and just unloaded on it. With each hit, the beast let out a small squeal. Another flaming skull shot out of it's mouth, which was promply destroyed. As the two men reloaded, the last red cacodemon moved forward and prepared an energy ball, but the two men simply directed their gunfire on it instead and killed it quickly. They then turned on the grey beast and finished it with a quick volley of gunfire. Unfortunatly the beasts attacks wasn't done yet, seeing as soon as it blew apart it released several more flaming skulls. It didn't take much to finish them though.

As soon as all the beasts were dead, Alexander went back to the cacodemon he killed and retreived his knife. He wiped it clean with a rag that he had and sheathed it. MacIvor went to the blown apart pieces of the grey cacodemon and gave one of them a nudge with his foot.

"What the hell was that?" MacIvor asked himself.

But before he could examine it a little more, they heard some more unearthly screeches coming towards them.

Alexander grabbed MacIvor's arm and said, "Okay we need to go, NOW."

MacIvor stood up from his spot and the two made a run for it.

**(Lab complex)**

Skipper and his team finally made it to a nearby stairwell and made the asceant up it and quickly made it up three floors before too long. They were now entering the office space.

"Think it'll be safer up here Skippa?" Private asked.

Skipper nodded and said, "I'm sure it will be. From what I've noticed, these things have stayed centralized in the main lab areas. Chances are they have yet to reach the offices."

But when they opened the door, the first thing they saw was an office worker being grabbed and pulled up into the ceiling by an imp. A few seconds later came the workers agonized screams.

Skipper gulped and said, "Of course, I've been wrong before."

"So where do we go from here? This is as high up as these stairs will go and we know what's down in the labs. Not to mention our ammo is running low," Private asked in desperation.

"Hold on Private. Give me a minute to think. I'm not going to leave us twisting in the wind," Kowalski said as he started pondering their situation.

As he checked the floor number they were on and his memory of the base kicked in, he got an idea.

"Okay we're just a couple of floors under the armory. Maybe if we stock up on weapons, we will have a better chance at survival," Kowalski said and everyone nodded in agreement.

As the group started off, they were unawre that they were being followed. Followed by some baby like creatures that observed them as they pushed on. With a screech it released itself from it's perch and flew towards them using it's fly-like wings.

Private turnd around and as soon as he saw the thing he yelled, "LOOK OUT!"

The rest of the group turned to see the creature flying towards them. Rico raised his shotgun and fired at the creature. It blew to pieces in just one hit.

"BOOYAH!" Rico grunted as loud as he could.

Kowalski wanted to examine the creature for further study. The calling was just too much, but he figured that could wait for another time. He rejoined the rest of the group and they hurried off before more could show up.

**(Upper office space)**

The group had managed to destroy the revanent before it had a chance to attack them. But they used up half of their remaining ammo to kill it. They couldn't take another ambush. Dave loaded his last clip into his rifle and the group started moving again. Before they got too far away, Dave spotted a fire ax on the wall and grabbed it. He handed it to Amber who took it gratefully.

"So how far away is the stairwell?" asked Sara.

Dave looked around and saw a sign pointing towards the stairwell.

Dave shook his head and said, "It shouldn't be too far. C'mon now, we have to keep moving."

As the approached the stairwell, they were stopped as soon as they saw five zombies coming towards them.

"Amber this is all you," Dave said as Amber approached.

Amber took the ax and in a split second, cleaved the head off of one zombie and axed another in the chest. She back up some as the rest came towards her. As soon as she had some space, she axed another down the center of it's head and when she retracted the ax, she dropped it by mistake.

"Shit," Amber muttered.

Two gunshots rang out and each of the remaining undead fell to the ground. They turned towards Rose who held the smoking gun in her hands.

She smirked and said, "Not bad for a lady now huh?"

Dave nodded and said, "Good job both of you."

"So why didn't we use the gun from the beginning here?" Amber asked.

Dave turned to her and said, "You killed three of them before we used it. Three less bullets to use."

Amber scoffed, but before she could argue the rest of the group continued their path towards the stairwell and out of this part of the nightmare.

**Well it looks like everyone is holding thier own. For now at least.**

**1. Grey cacodemon that spits out lost souls - Pain Elementals.  
>2. Flying baby - Cherubs. First seen in Doom 3. <strong>

**As I said, this is the last T rated chapter. Next chapter will get pretty graphic.**

**Remember to read and review please.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Here's chapter 8. Please enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Penguins of Madagascar or Doom.**

**(Alexander and McIvor)**

Both Alexander and McIvor ran as fast as their legs would allow them. They ran for a nearby elevator shaft and McIvor pressed the button for the elevator. Nothing happened. No sound of an approaching elevator or even the sound of the shaft starting up.

"Hey genius. The power's out," Alexander said to a frustrated McIvor.

McIvor groaned and said, "Well we need to get up to the surface and we're blocked off from any stairwells. How the hell are we going to get up there?"

Alexander walked forward and pushed McIvor out of the way.

"Help me get this open. I have an idea," Alexander said and motioned for McIvor to help.

McIvor nodded and walked over. He slipped his fingers into the crack of the door and began pushing the doors open. The area they were in was undergoing some renevations and had plenty of tools lying about. Once they finally got the door open, McIvor held the doors open and Alexander grabbed a sledgehammer and set it horizontal in the middle of the door. McIvor released the door and it closed on the sledgehammer, propping it open.

"Oh I see what you're planning. But it doesn't look like this elevator goes up very far," McIvor said as he looked up the shaft.

"Can't be any worse than where we are now. We should get moving," Alexander said and jumped out to grab the elevator cable in the middle of the shaft.

McIvor nodded and jumped out as well. The both began their climb and got a good distance up. They just had a couple more floors to go when they heard a sharp squeal.

Like that of a baby.

"Hey Alexander, did you hear that?" McIvor asked looking up at Alexander..

"Hear what?" Alexander asked looking down.

The squeal came again. Only louder and more piercing than before.

"I heard that one," Alexander said.

They next thing that they heard was the sound of a grate popping off it's hinges plus the fluttering of wings. The squeal sounded again and the two looked at where the sound came from. What appeared was a small swarm of cherubs.

"INCOMING!" McIvor shouted and he wrapped his arms and feet around the cable and held on tight.

Alexander did the same and both men began firing at the flying things. For Alexander all it took was one clear shot for the things to lose their strength and fall to the ground and die. McIvor just had to point and fire his MP5. The things were so bunched together that it was easy to hit them. By the time the men had to reload, the swarm had been cut in half. McIvor releaed the clip he currently had in his weapon and let it fall down the shaft. He quickly grabbed another and loaded it in.

Alexander was another story. It was difficult for him to reload his firearm while trying to hang onto the elevator cable. So instead he just pulled out his knife and began slashing at the things as they swarmed around him. When he got their wings, the cherubs either flew off or fell to the bottom of the shaft and died.

Before too long the things all gathered in one spot in flew in the vent. The two men sat in awe for a moment and continued climbing. They continued towards the top of the shaft and we so close to the top when out of nowhere, one of the doors to the shaft opened.

"What the? I thought you said the power was out," McIvor argued.

Alexander nodded and said, "I did. This isn't possible."

"Well either way, I'm getting out right here."

"It could be a trap. These things aren't dumb. They knew how to ambush us in here."

McIvor huffed and said, "There'll be traps no matter where we go. Best to just go with your gut instincts and mine is telling me to use this floor."

Alexander wanted to argue, but in their current situation he had nothing to argue with. So with a groan, he jumped from the cable and landed outside of the shaft. McIvor followed suit. The two men searched around for the floor number.

Once McIvor found it, he smiled and said, "Ah the Armory is on this floor. We can stock up on guns and ammo there."

Alexander nodded and said, "We'll need those."

The men followed a sign that led to the armory and kept alert for anything hiding in the shadows.

**(Group)**

The group all ran down a seperate corridor and rushed straight towards the end. They were very close when and imp appeared from around the corner and charged up a fireball.

"WHOA! Not that way," Amber yelled as the creature threw it's deadly attack.

"JUMP!" Dave yelled and the group jumped away from the fireball.

Sal pointed his shotgun towards the imp and fired. The blast took the imps head off and it slumped to the ground dead.

Rose high fived Sal and the group continued. When they were about halfway down, they heard the sound of more creatures coming. Dave looked around and spotted a metal door with the label "Suplies' on it.

Dave pointed at the door and said, "In there. We can hide in there."

Everyone looked and they rushed for the door. Dave got the door open and the group piled into the room. Dave locked the door and they all huddled in a back corner of the room behind some broken boxes.

"Don't anybody move. Don't talk, don't even breath. Hold your breath," Amber whispered.

Everyone did just that. They listened carefully as they heard the various beasts pass by the door. They didn't move nor did they make any sudden noises. As soon as the sound of whatever was outside diminished, they began moving around. Before they left, Amber suggested that they all look around for anything useful.

"You honestly think that we can find some useful stuff in here Amber?" Sara asked.

Amber nodded and said, "Yeah. You'd be surprised where you can find ammo. I walked into the womens restroom last week and found two boxes of shotgun shells."

"I already found some over here," Sal said pulling a box of shells from a trash can in one corner.

Sal did a quick count and said, "Twenty shells. That's what we needed."

In the meantime, Flora was examining some of the broken crates. They were elongated and there was straw inside of them. What could have been in these things?"

"Hey guys, I found something else. It looks like PDA or something like that," Rose said holding up a handheld electronic device.

Dave took it from her and said, "They usually store audio diaries on these things. Let's see what someone had to say."

Dave pressed a few buttons on the PDA. The next sound from the PDA was someone talking.

_This is the audio log of Frank Walker dated September 8th, 2012. Hey Benny, you want to explain why we have all of these Beavertooth chainsaws here? What would we need chainsaws for? I mean we're nearly a quarter of a mile underground and there's no wood down here, nothing but steel. There's nothing to cut with them. I couldn't think of a more useless item down here. We need to make room for medical supllies and these fucking things are taking up too much space. I don't want Alexander down in medical laying into me again for not having enough sufficent supplies. Get it taken care of or I'm laying into you next time it happens. _

The recording ended there.

"So that explains what was in here. But why were there chainsaws in here? What would we need them for down here?" Flora asked.

Madison let out a grunt and smiled. She reached into a partially broken crate and pulled something out. It was one remaining chainsaw.

Sal went wide eyed and asked, "Does it have gas in it?"

Dave shook his head and said, "It doesn't need it. That's a new Beavertooth. All they require is a certain battery. One that we have a lot of down here."

Amber let out a smirk and said, "Well then we now have a good method of conserving ammo. You think you can handle that thing Madison?"

Madison nodded and smiled psychotically.

"One problem though, what happened to the other chainsaws that were in here?" Sara asked with her voice shaking.

Everyone froze and looked at the broken crates. There were at least a dozen crates and each one could hold two saws.

Dave frowned and said, "Keep your eyes open. Let's just hope that it was allies who took them."

Sal went over to the door and opened it. He peeked out and gave the all clear signal. Everyone left the room and not a moment later, a pinky rounded the corner and came towards them.

"Madison, you're up," Amber yelled as Madison walked forward.

Madison pulled the chainsaws cord and revved it a couple of times. A second later it began buzzing wildly. She walked towards the approaching pinky and pointed the saw at it. Just as it was about to reach her, she took the saw and swung it madly at the thing. The first strike took out one of the things eyes raining blood and yellow goop out of the socket. The second hit got the monster in the mouth and cut out on of it's cheeks. The creature screamed as Madison thrust the saw into the beast's midsection tearing out it's inards and ripping them to pieces. This time the creature fell down and stayed down.

Dave chuckled and said, "Impressive."

Just then three zombies, armed with with machine guns, burst around the corner and began shoot ing at the group. Sal pointed his shotgun in their direction and fired, killing one and hurting the other two. Dave rolled on the ground and aimed at the two and fired a burst of ammo, taking both of them down at once.

"Okay I think that's good sign that we keep moving," Rose suggested.

Everyone nodded in agreement and went on their way. They made a run for it, killing an imp that dropped down from the ventilation shaft.

**(Offices)**

Skipper and his team were currently busy in the office areas. They had encoutered several undead soldiers and managed to dispatch them as easily as a stationary target. Enemies were so spread out, that it was easy to pick them off. But so far they hadn't encountered anything worse than an imp. No signs of pinkies or cacodemons. But they remained on high alert nonetheless.

After a while they decided to stop and rest for a few minutes in one office. They clambered into a random office and sat on the floor. Before long, they heard a scratching sound coming from the rooms stationary closet and the sound of someone moving around inside of it.

"Hey did you hear that?" Private asked.

Skipper nodded and stood up. He crept over to the door and grabbed the knob.

"Okay men, have your guns ready. If whatever is inside is hostile, you know what to do," Skipper informed his men.

The men all nodded, raised their guns, and pointed them at the door. Skipper then turned the handle of the door and pulled it open. A woman fell out and landed flat on the ground.

"Hey, not cool man," came Marlene's voice.

Skipper went wide eyed and said, "Marlene? Are you alright?"

Marlene shook her head and said, "No I am not. At first everything was fine, but then the power went out and people began screaming. I ran out into the hall and looked around. Then this brown hairy thingy came out of nowhere and killed one of the guys who worked down the hall. Just what in the hell is going on here?"

Kowalski shook his head and said, "I don't know what's going, but it's horrible. We need to get out of this place."

"Right, so we should keep moving. Marlene you stick with us," Skipper said which Marlene agreed to.

The group began down the corridor again, but stopped as they heard a groaning sound coming from one of the other offices.

"Hey guys stop. That's sounds like Steve. This is his office," Marlene said and dashed into the room.

"MARLENE WAIT!" Skipper said as he and his men followed her.

Steve was squatting in the middle of the room and groaning badly. Blood was all over the floor around him.

"Steve? Are you okay?" Marlene asked full of concern and placed a hand on his shoulder.

Steve shook her hand off and said, "No! Don't touch me."

"Steve we can get you out of here. We're well armed," Kowalski said and pulled out a hand gun.

Steve groaned again and said, "You can only help me by killing me. Please shoot me."

Skipper shook his head and said, "We're not doing that. Now on your feet, we need to go."

Skipper took a step and Steve crawled away from him.

"No! Stay away from me. Please just kill me," Steve wailed with agony present in his voice.

A gurgling sound eminated from Steve and his groaning became even more pained. He began standing up and his skin began to change. It was growing darker, into a more purplish color. His muscles began bulging and grew bigger.

"It's too late. It's beginning," Steve said as his voice began changing, growing more demonic.

The sides of Steve's head suddenly burst open, sending brain matter and blood over the walls next to him. Two white forms began growing out of the holes and the clothes of Steve's body began ripping apart. His feet formed into hooves, his legs grew taller and his muscles kept growing. Steve grew to be ten feet tall and the things growing out of his head formed into horns. Steve covered his face with his now large hands and when he pulled them away, his face had become misshapen. As if demonic. He reared his head back and let out an ear shattering howl.

"Mother of God," Marlene said with her voice shaking badly.

Kowalski gulped and said, "I don't think that God has anything to do with that thing."

Skipper raised his rifle and fired at the things chest. The creature didn't even flinch. Rico whipped out his shotgun and blasted and the creatures head. It let out a small howl, but recovered from the shock.

"I think it be best if we run Skippa," Private said shaking.

Skipper hated to admit it, but Private was right. They had to run. NOW!

"Fall back men. Let's move," Skipper said and the team and Marlene ran out of the room.

This new beast just merely punched the wall and followed the group out into the hall. In one hand, it charged up a ball of green energy and threw it.

**New monster to talk about. The creature that Steve turned into is called a Baron of Hell. They serve as the first boss of the first Doom game. They take a lot of firepower to kill and become an irritating enemy very easily.**

**Also from now on, I'm going to call the zombies with guns, Z-Secs. It's shorter to pronounce.**

**Remember to read and review please.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Sorry for the wait guys. Work and my other stories have been getting in the way. But that's on me. On with the chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I own Dave and nothing else.**

Skippet shot up in her bed. She had fallen asleep while she had been waiting for her dad. But how long had she been sleeping? She stared at the clock and got her answer. The time was now 11:43 pm. It had been just after eight when her father and his men had rushed out. She reached under her bed and felt for the samuri sword she had. It was still there.

She got up from her bed and walked towards her father's room to see if he was back. She open the door and looked in, his bed was vacant.

"Dad? Are you here?" she called out.

She got no answer. She walked over to the door that led out into the facility. She opened carfully and looked out. The first thing she got was a strong stench that nearly made her gag. It smelled like a combonation of burning meat and decaying flesh. She opened the door a little more and felt that something was propped against it. She gave it a hard shove and heard something tumble. She looked on the other side of the door and saw what she feared. Two dead bodies; one slashed and the other burned beyond recognition.

"Oh my g-," Skippet gasped as she covered her mouth and stepped back into the room.

The worst thing for her was not the sight of the bodies, but the smell. It wasn't the slashed victim, but the burnt one. She had smelt burnt flesh before and she couldn't bear the memory. The worst thing that had happened to her.

She rushed back to her room and grabbed her samuri sword from under her bed and went out into the facility. Finding her dad was more important than anything. She could smell more decay around her. The stench of dead men and their swollen and decaying forms. It made her sick.

She rounded one corner and was greeted by a bright light to her face. There was a humanoid figure in front of her. She shuddered not knowing if this person was friend or foe.

"Get down," said the voice which was definetly female.

Skippet did as she was told and fell to the ground. There then came the sound of three gunshots, followed by three soft thuds behind her. Another figure came up and swung something and there came a squelching sound followed by another thud. Skippet looked up to see a woman standing above her holding a handgun and another woman with silvery hair holding an ax. They were soon followed by a bearded man in a denim jacket holding a shotgun.

"Everything okay over here?" the man asked.

The woman holding the handgun lowered it and said, "Yeah Dave we're fine. We just found this girl here wandering all alone."

The man, Dave, looked down at her and said, "Hey I know you. You're Liuetenant Ryans little girl." Skippet got off the ground and said, "Yeah, I'm Skippet."

Dave took her hand and asked, "Do you know where your dad is?"

Skippet shook her head and said, "No I don't. I don't even know what's going on around here."

Dave sighed and started pulling some equations into his head.

Eventually he sighed and said, "Alright. We'll take you with us. We're going to the armory. We can start looking for your dad afterward. Okay?"

Skippet nodded and Dave said, "Hey Rose you keep that firearm on the ready. We have to protect this girl. I don't anything bad to happen to her."

Rose nodded and the group set off to rejoin thier own.

**(McIvor and Alexander)**

The duo continued towards the armory, but only now they were moving double time. They quickly dispatched any enemies that came into their path. But they were slowly running out of ammo and energy. They would have to stop and rest soon. Just as they began slowing down they noticed a sign stating that the armory was right ahead. They sighed in relief at the thought of some help.

It took only a few minutes to reach their destination. McIvor pressed a button right next to the door and it slid open. Just as he did however, the sound of a shotgun being pumped was heard from right in front of him.

"Don't even think about it buddy. These are my guns," said a man in military attire in front of him.

The man pointed his shotgun at the duo and said, "You want guns? Go take out some of them zombies that are carrying guns. You can leave here."

McIvor put away his MP5 and said, "listen, we just need some ammo to restock ourselves. I'm sure you can do away with just a few hundred rounds. You'll still have tens of thousands."

The man gave his weapon another pump and said, "I don't think you heard me correctly. Leave or I blow your head off."

McIvor put his hands up and stepped back.

Alexander came up behind him and said, "What are you doing? He's just one guy. A living one too, we can take him easily."

McIvor continued backing and whispered, "The dead ones are just mindless slaves. This man isn't dumb like them."

"YOU HAVE FIVE SECONDS TO GET OUT OF HERE! NOW!" the man yelled and at that, both Alexander and McIvor left the armory.

**(Skipper's unit)**

Skipper, his men, plus Marlene had managed to hide in a few alcoves and gave the Baron of Hell the slip. But no matter where they went, they could still hear it moving around near by.

"Skippa, what are we going to do? That thing will slaughter us," Private whispered.

Skipper shushed him and looked out into the corridor. The thing was well away from them and was looking into another space.

"Okay I think I have a plan. Private you are going to draw it out. Get it as far away from us as possible. Clearly it's head is not it's weakest point. We need to take it from behind," Skipper told Private.

"Me? Why me?" whined Private.

"Because you're the new man. Now carry out your orders," Skipper commanded Private who nodded sadly.

"Just don't abaondon me," Private said to Skipper.

"Never," Skipper said shaking his head.

Private stuck his head out and saw that the Baron was nowhere in sight. Carfully he stepped out of his hiding place and walked into the middle of the corridor. He let out a low whistle, getting no reponse. He walked down the hall toward where they had last seen the monster, with his rifle raised. He whistled again and this time there was a growl from the end of the hall.

"Come on. Please get it over with," Private whispered to himself.

There then came the sound of thundering footsteps followed by the roar of the beast. It stepped into Private's view and stared at him. Private watched it for a moment and then turned away and began running. The Baron growled and started marching after Private. Both Private and the Baron ran past the alcove. But Skipper and his men remained stationary.

"What are you guys doing? Aren't you going to help him?" Marlene asked.

Skipper held up his hand and said, "Wait for the right moment. Wait for it... wait for it."

Private reached the end of the hall which was nothing more than a dead end. He turned and raised his rifle at the beast. The Baron cornered Private and raised one of it's hands. In that hand a green ball began to form. The creature prepared to fire it's deadly projectile, when bullets and shells began slamming into it's back. The bullets tore up the creatures back and large chunks of meat began falling out. Blood poured from the monsters back.

The Baron turned and faced the rest of Private's group. Rico aimed at the creatures heart **(or where it's heart should be) **and fired. All the blast did was bruise it's chest area.

"It's back! It's back is where it's weakest," Skipper shouted to Private.

This gave Private an idea. He reached grabbed onto his belt and grabbed a round object off of it. Rico continued firing at the beast and hit it between the legs. **(take a wild guess where)** The beast howled and keeled over. Private ran up to the creature and pulled a pin off of his hand grenade and stuck it into the bloody meat of the open wound of it's back. Private dropped down and ran past the monster.

"Run! It's going to blow," Private screamed and the men followed after him.

The Baron tried reaching for it's open wound, but couldn't reach. A few seconds later, the grenade went off and a large hole blew out of the monster's gut and blood and meat just fell out like a waterfall. The creature groaned some more and dropped to the ground. With a final grunt, the Baron died.

Skipper looked at the dead beast and said, "Not bad Private. You dealt with that thing effectivly."

Private shook his head and said, "No. If it weren't for you guys, I wouldn't have been able to stick the explosive into it's back. You guys deserve just as much credit as I do."

Marlene crept up behind the group and asked, "Is it dead?"

Skipper nodded and said, "Yes it's dead."

Marlene sighed and said, "Goo. Rest in peace Steve."

Skipper bowed his head and said, "Indeed. Now come on, we need to keep moving. We may have killed this beast, but we still have work to do."

The group kept moving towards the armory. There they could stock up on weapons and be out of this hell in no time.

**(Outside the armory)**

McIvor and Alexander stood outside the armory and kept pondering on what to do. They were outside the armory, just feet away from weapons that they needed. But at the same time they had to deal with an insane man who refused to give up the guns. What were they to do? This man was too trigger happy to get past.

"So any ideas?" Alexander asked.

McIvor shook his head and said, "No. You?"

Alexander shook his head and the two just sat back down. Before long trhey heard some voices coming from nearby. The duo raised their guns and prepared for whatever could be coming around the corner. Alexander pulled the hammer back on Mercy while McIvor reloaded his MP5. A moment later, a head peeked out and the duo fired a short burst of ammo.

"Stop. I saw you down there. We're on the same side," came a mans voice.

"That voice? Alexander don't shoot. I recognize that voice. Lieutenant Perkins is that you?" McIvor called out.

A hand popped around the corner followed by a head.

"Yes it's me and I brought others," Dave called out and came around the corner.

He was followed quickly by the rest of the group. One by one they all came out with Rose and Skippet being last.

"Dave you made it. But who are the rest of these people?" McIvor asked Dave.

Dave pointed to each person respectivly and casually introduced them. McIvor nodded to each one as they were introduced. Everyone of course was familiar with Alexander seeing as they all had had to see him a time or two in the past.

"So why are you guys out here and not inside the armory?" Dave asked.

Before the men could answer, they heard some quick rifle bursts and a shotgun blast as around another corner came Skipper and his unit. The unit was smiling as they approached the armory. Only to have it fade when he noticed the large group standing in front of the door.

"What the? There are others still alive?" Skipper asked.

Dave walked forward and asked "Skipper? Are you guys alright?"

Marlene walked forward and said, "Yes Dave. We thought that we were the only ones still alive."

So did we," said Dave.

"And us too," Alexander said and held up his hand.

"So why aren't we inside the armory stocking up on ammo?" Skipper demanded.

McIvor pointed at the door and said, "There's nutjob inside threatening us with his shotgun. He has weapons of every kind inside. We open this door, he could blast us or lob a grenade at us. There's no way inside."

Skipper scratched the back of his neck and said, "Damn! This really puts the screws on us."

He looked at the large number with him and thier weapons.

He turned to McIvor and asked, "What kind of weapon did he have on him when you saw him?"

"A shotgun. Why?" McIvor answered.

"Let's hope he still has it, because I have a plan. But it's going to require all of our teamwork. Does anyone have any objections.

Rose raised her hand and said, "What about Skippet? You don't plan to get her involved do you?"

Skipper looked at Skippet and said, "No. I will not allow her to be harmed. But we'll need everyone else. Just fall in and we'll discuss."

So the entire group formed into a tight circle and they began planning their attack.

**Woo! Another chapter down and all the groups have come together. So what will happen next? You'll see.**

**Remember to read and review please.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Wow! It's been a while on this one. I hope you guys enjoy this overdue chapter as well.**

**Disclaimer: I only own Dave.**

"So that's what we'll do. Are there any questions?" Dave asked.

Everyone shook their heads and Dave smiled.

"Good. Now let's get to it. Everyone stay to the side," Dave said and reached for the door handle.

As soon as the door began to slide open, the guy inside fired his shotgun once in the air and gave it another pump.

"I THOUGHT I TOLD YOU ASSHOLES TO STAY AWAY!" the guy yelled.

"It's okay man, don't shoot. Let's just talk this over," Dave said with his hands up in the air.

"You can talk to my twelve guage. Don't come any closer or I'll blow you to Kingdom Come," the man threatened again.

Dave lowered his hands and said, "It's okay man. I won't come closer. I just think we should talk this over and-"

Dave didn't get to finish his scentence before the guy took out a nine millimeter and fired a round into Dave's leg. Dave screamed as the superheated lead lodged itself into his leg and the flesh began to burn. Blood oozed from the wound. Dave fell over and his back hit the ground.

"I warned ya didn't I?" the man laughed before his head suddenly burst apart in cloud of crimson.

Dave looked at the bloody stump of what used to be the man's head before turning his head to see Sal standing in the doorway with his shotgun smoking and his face twisted in horror. Rose grabbed at Sal's weapon and began wrestling him for it.

"Sal what did you just do? We were supposed to charge him and take him while distracted. You just killed him," Rose said coldly to Sal.

Sal was just panting heavily and started muttering.

"I killed him. I just killed him," Sal began to whisper over and over again.

Alexander walked up and said, "If you hadn't killed him, he'd have killed you. Kill or be killed kid. That's what yo do here."

Alexander walked over to Dave and pulled him to his feet.

Sal just sat down on the ground and said, "I did it. He was going to kill Dave. I couldn't let him die. I had to do it."

"Don't beat yourself up about it. We're in the middle of a war right now and that's what you do in war," McIvor said walking up next.

Alexander turned back to Dave and said, "Now let's get to your leg."

Dave nodded and limped over to a table with Alexander following behind him. Everyone else walked into the room and began grabbing weapon after weapon. Both Skipper and Rico began grabbing some assualt rifles and shotguns. Sara and Flora grabbed some handguns and boxes of bullets for them. McIvor reloaded his MP5 and grabbed some clips and tossed them into a sack that he had found in the room. Everyone else went for either shotgun or handgun ammo. Skipper brought an M-16 assault rifle to Dave who was getting his leg stitched up by Alexander after having the bullet removed. There were even bottles of water in the room and Rose brought one over to Sal who was sitting on the ground and still shaking from what he had done.

"Sal don't beat yourself up over it. You did what had to be done," Rose said and placed a hand on his back.

Sal looked at her and said, "He shot Dave in the leg with a handgun. Why would he do that if he intended to kill him? I don't think he wanted to kill us. He was just scared. I killed a man who was just scared."

Tears began to stream down his face and Rose just sighed and facepalmed.

"We're all scared Sal, but we've all said 'We have to fight to survive'. Even if it means having to go to extremes. That guy was blocking our way to the ammo and our only means of survival. Besides, better to suffer a quick and somewhat painless death than be torn apart by those things out there. At least he doesn't have to suffer a fate like that. Chances are that he never saw you coming," Rose said in an effort to cheer Sal up.

Sal took a deep breath and said, "Maybe you're right Rose. I still don't like it though."

Rose shook her head and said, "You don't have to like it. Just keep it together. Okay? Nephew?"

Rose began making sad eyes at Sal and he couldn't help but chuckle a litle bit.

Sal nodded and said, "Okay aunt I will."

Elsewhere in the room; Skipper, Amber, and Marlene were grabbing some firearms and loading them.

Amber looked at Marlene and asked, "Do you know how to shoot?"

Marlene nodded and said, "I come here and practice every night after I get off. I'm not just some random office worker you know."

Amber nodded and saw that Skipper was being a little tense. He wasn't talking, just loading clip after clip. It's how it always was between Skipper and Marlene.

"Hey Skipper, what is up with you right now? Why do you always act like this around Marlene?" Amber asked.

Skipper looked up briefly and said, "It's none of your business."

Marlene just rolled her eyes and said, "We used to date."

Both Skipper and Amber went wide eyed. While Skipper turned to glare at Marlene, Amber couldn't help but let out a few chuckles.

"That would do it," Amber said as Skipper shook his head.

Marlene chuckled and Skipper said, "That's a dead issue now."

Amber then pointed at Sal and Rose and asked, "And what's up with them? They're never far apart from each other."

Marlene looked at the two and said, "They're related."

"I figured that. So are they siblings or cousins?" Amber asked some more.

"Aunt and nephew," Skipper answered.

"Oh," was Amber's response.

"Look can we just stop playing twenty questions and focus on the situation at hand?" Skipper blurted out.

"Right. Trying to find a way out of this hellhole. So where should we go from here?" McIvor asked.

Kowalski held up his hands and said, "First we need to destroy the portal and the labs. That's where these things are coming from. We just need a supersonic frequency reader. A specialized one that can destroy the labs from a safe vantage."

"Hmm... what do they look like?" asked McIvor.

Kowalski scratched his head and said, "They're square, a bluish green color, red knobs in front of a small screen."

McIvor scratched his chin and said, "I think I've seen one of those. It'll require backtracking some. Maybe we can-"

McIvor was pulled out of his train of thought when something slammed against the heavy door to the armory, causing it to shake. Everyone pointed their weapons at the door.

"Here we go again," Alexander stated.

**So that's the next chapter and I know it's probably not very good. I'm just trying to have us get to know some of the charecters a little more. Sorry guys, couldn't think up of a good fight against the psycho. But just wait, there will be more epic fights to come. After all, we've yet to meet the Cyberdemon. That'll be awesome.**

**Remember to read and review please.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Wow! I cannot remember the last time I updated this. Is anyone out there still reading this? Well I hope you are cause this thing just got a long overdue update. Sorry for the really long wait everyone. I kinda lost interest and forgot about this. It doesn't help that some of the OC owners have up and disappeared on me. But regardless I must carry on. So for the first time in monthes, please enjoy Nightmares Become Reality.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Penguins of Madagascar or Doom**

**(Lower Levels)**

In the lower levels of the base, one lone marine still stood. He had already lost his squad to the terror of what he had just witnessed. He had always hated their kind, especially now. Once them and their eight spindly legs had burst out of the vents and started attacking the other men, he just felt his blood run cold and he had bolted for it. He didn't even bother looking back. But now he could feel the shame washing over him and he couldn't bear it. But for right now he had to focus on his own survival. He figured that any of his frustration, could be taken out on his enemies.

He stared at the hall in front of and saw the staircase up ahead. He took a breath and pressed forward. Almost instantly an imp jumped down from the ceiling. A quick burst from his machine gun quelled that threat. A few steps later he heard a shriek behind him and he turned to see two zombies running towards him. The man pulled out his sidearm and put bullets in both of their heads.

"Oh perfect. They're running now? If these things are all over, we are screwed," the man said and pressed on.

As he closer to the staircase, he saw something in the corner of his eye and turned to it. It was a mutilated body hanging upside down. Poor guy must have been trying to get away from those things. A low growl coming from the stairwell returned him to attention and he looked to see a pinky coming down the steps and charging towards him. The marine turned his machine gun back to the charging beast and unloaded the payload onto it until the thing dropped. He reloaded and continued on towards the stairs. As he proceeded up the steps, he heard a small squeal above him and looked up. A cherub was crawling around on the ceiling. One shot from the mans sidearm was enough to put it down. Some of the monsters blood dripped onto his forehead and he wiped it off as the creature fell to the floor.

"Foul creatures. How many are there?" the man said as he reached the top step.

He saw a maintenance door up ahead and figured that that was the best place to go. He stepped forward but heard a few evil hisses coming from the vent behind him. He froze and slowly turned around. Crawling from the vent was a spider like creature followed quickly by two more and two others descended from the ceiling on web lines. As they all hit the floor and hissed at him, he whipped out the machine gun and pointed at them.

"I already abandoned my men to you. You are not getting away from me," the man said.

The lead spider creature hissed and the five of them began scuttling towards him. A quick burst from the machine gun was enough to put one down and then another, but the man quickly ran out of ammo with three of them still coming towards him. With not enough time to reload, he pulled out his sidearm and took down two more with his handgun. But again he ran out of ammo in that one as well. He tried to reload, but before he could finish, the one remaining spiderling jumped on him and began trying to bite at his face. Fear began racing through the mans veins, but adrenaline then took over as he reached towards his waist and found his combat knife. Wasting no time, he pulled the knife out of it's sheath and plunged it right into the spiderling making it shriek in pain and then collapse dead.

The marine laughed in crazed relief and got up from under the beast and reloaded his weapons. He walked over to the maintenance door and went inside. He sat on the ground for a moment to gather his thoughts and plan his next course of action. He looked up to see a ladder in front of him. He knew that he had to get back up to the surface and it was up that he had to go. So grabbed one of the rungs to the ladder and began climbing up.

**(Armory)**

The entire group focused their weapons on the door as the banging continued. Both Dave and Rose got in front of Skippet to keep her out of the enemies line of fire should it come to that. The door began to bend as the bangs continued. When a good portion of the door was bent, the banging stopped and the sound of heavy footfalls began leading away from the door. Skipper motioned towards Rico to walk with him towards the door. They both kept their weapons focused on the door as they approached it. They tried forcing the door open, but it was stuck. Stuck good.

Skipper scratched his head and said, "They weren't getting in this way. So why even try it? All they did was damage the door."

"Can you open it?" Skippet asked from across the room.

Skipper shook his head and said, "Sorry little lady. But the door is jammed. We'd need some tools to work it open."

"I still don't understand. Seeing what these things are capable of, they're certainly intelligent. They should know they can't get in. So why damage the door?" Kowalski asked out loud.

Suddenly the lights in the room began to flicker as if the power was slowly being drained out of them. Out of nowhere a fiery orange circle appeared on the floor and on the ceiling right above it. A strange orange glow come from the area between the circles and a crackling sound emanated from it.

"Um I don't think they were trying to get in. They were trying to keep us from getting out," Dave said as he aimed his assault rifle at the mysterious formation.

Then in the sound of a thunderclap, five imps appeared out of a bolt of lightning that appeared in the glow. Everyone fired their weapons as one by one the imps went down. However on the other side of the room, another bolt of lightning struck releasing a dozen pinkies that came storming towards them. As the group was occupied with them, a vent came off one of the walls and a couple of zombies came crawling in. Neither of them had their legs. No one noticed seeing as they were focused on the pinkies in front of them. As the pinkies dropped, there was another lightning strike as something else appeared this time. It was large and had a reptilian like body with what looked like small tentacles coming from it's mouth. At the end of each arm were cannons. Cannons that began firing rockets at the group.

"Shit! Everyone look out!" Alexander yelled as everyone dispersed.

Skippet had scrambled away from Dave and Rose and crawled under a table in the room. While most of the others were concentrating fire on the new beast. Sarah took notice of Skippet. She couldn't just leave her there alone and she could even see the undead crawling towards her. She tried calling out to the girl, but the gunfire was too loud. Moreover, Skippet had her ears covered as the sound of the gunfire was too much for her right now. Sarah walked out from cover and started moving towards. Hopefully to at least let her know of the zombies getting close to her. She tried calling out to Skippet again, but the girl still couldn't hear her.

A rocket hit a nearby wall and a nearby table exploded in crimson fire as the beasts barrage of rockets continued. Sara finally decided she had no choice but she took off one of her own shoes and tossed them to Skippet and hit her in the shoulder. Skippet rubbed her shoulder to see Sara pointing at something behind her. Skippet turned her head to see the two zombies coming towards her. She let out a little scream and pulled out her sword. She let a few tears fall before she thrust the sword forward and pierced the first ones skull. She retracted the blade and let the other one get a little closer before she took him out as well.

Back with the others, McIvor took his MP5 and stood up and sprayed the beast as much as he could. The others stood as well and Sal gave a quick blast to the monsters head and the top of the monsters head exploded sending brain and bone fragments all over the wall. The creature stood for a moment before collapsing in on itself, ripping it's own spinal cord out as it fell. Just as the beast died, the flickering stopped and the lights came back on. Everyone was unhurt, but the room was in pieces. Their cover had been hit bad and there were no more safe places to hide in the room. But that wasn't what bothered them most.

"You have got to be kidding me. They can TELEPORT now?! We're screwed. No doubt about it. We're all going to die down here," Amber said angrily.

Dave groaned as he sat on the remains of one table and rubbed his leg. The gunshot wound was still throbbing in his leg and he groaned.

"Don't touch it! You're only gonna hurt yourself more," Alexander said and smacked Dave upside the head.

Flora back Alexander away and said to Dave, "Can you still walk? We're not going to carry you."

Dave stood back up and said, "Yeah I'm good. Just hurts a little bit is all. But I've been through worse. It's no problem at all."

Skippet was shaking a bit and Sara came over to her. Skippet wrapped her arms around Sara and thanked her for the help. Sara returned the hug and grabbed the shoe that she had tossed to help gain Skippet's attention. After this the two of them rejoined the group as McIvor turned to the rest of them.

"Well everyone it seems as if this situation gets more and more FUBAR as we go along. We still need to get out of here and backtrack and obtain a special device for Kowalski. I'm not going to lie. It's going to be tough and it's going to be frightening. Our best chance at survival is sticking together. Has everyone got that?" McIvor addressed them.

Everyone nodded in agreement. McIvor nodded as well and continued.

"Good. From here on out we work as a team together. It doesn't matter what our ranks are or how we feel about each other. If you have any squabbles with each other, get over it right now. We still have a lot to do. Skipper, you and Rico get this door off. Everyone else, scavenge the room for ammo and supplies. Any other questions?" McIvor said.

Everyone shook their heads no. McIvor smiled and clapped his hands together.

"Alright everyone search. We need to get out of here as soon as possible. There's no telling how long it'll take for them to realize that we're still alive," McIvor said and everyone got to their tasks.

**(JFK Airport)**

While chaos ensued underground, Blowhole and his assistant sat in the terminal waiting for their flight to be called. It had already been delayed and Blowhole was getting impatient. The assistant got up and walked up to check the flight status and it had been cancelled this time. Curious he went to the assistance desk to find out what was going on. As he returned to his boss, the assistant had a look of dread on his face.

"Uh boss, bad news. Our flight's been cancelled," the man said.

Blowhole gave him a cold look and asked, "And why is that?"

The assistant rubbed his shoulder and said, "Well all flights are being cancelled or diverted to other airports. The airport was told of some strong seismic activity going on and the FAA has grounded all flights."

At this point, a strong rumble filled the air and the ground began to shake. The windows to the terminal shattered sending glass flying into the crowd. Blowhole and his assistant had been far enough away without being hurt. As they surveyed the damage, they could see plenty of people were lying about moaning from the pain. Glass was sticking out of their bodies and blood was all over the ground. A few people weren't even moving at all. They looked out and they could see an orange glow coming from the center of the city.

"Sir what is that?" the assistant asked.

Blowhole smiled and said, "Progress my friend."

Blowhole reached into his briefcase and secretly pulled a needle out of the case.

"Progress? I don't understand," the assistant said before the needle was plunged into his arm.

He gasped and looked at his boss who grabbed him around the neck.

"You served me well all these years my friend. You earned an easy death," Blowhole said as the man gasped a little more and then went limp.

Blowhole dropped his body and looked back at the glow.

He grinned from ear to ear and said, "And now the fun REALLY begins."

**Well now. That was a good chapter wasn't it? We had action, horror, and now something else is afoot. **

**New monsters: Spiderling is either a tick or trite depending on it's size. And the beast with the cannons on it's arms is called a Mancubus. My most hated Doom enemy.**

**Hope you guys enjoyed this despite it not being updated in monthes. Please review folks. I want to keep this story alive and well. If you do, I thank you.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Well not much to say right now. Just finished an LP of the first Doom game on my youtube channel and just started the third game. Other than that, nothing new. Please enjoy this chapter. _Italics _are song lyrics. The song used in this chapter is called Stop Children What's That Sound.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Penguins of Madagascar or Doom. All OCs belong to their respective owners**

**(New York)**

All over the city was chaos. Many people were trying to rush to safety, but were cut down in their steps. Burning buildings were everywhere. Dead bodies littered the streets. Some dead bodies even stood back up again and began lumbering around. The bridges around the city started to crumble to nothing sending thousands of people into the river. Police and local national guards troops were going around trying to quell the violence that gripped the crumbling city.

_There's something happening here  
>What it is ain't exactly clear<br>_

Times Square was in disarray as a large group of imps materialized among the large crowd that was trying to escape. People were slashed by the demons claws or burned alive as the beasts threw their fire balls into the crowd. It wasn't hard. They just had to charge up a fireball and throw it into the crowd.

_There's a man with a gun over there  
>Telling me I got to beware<br>_

A large line of cop cars were going down along Broadway as citizens ran past. Cops with riot shields and clad in tactical gear were walking in turn with the cars. Every now and then they had to stop to beat someone or something into submission. It worked well until a number of cacodemons arrived and used their blasts of energy to destroy cop car after cop car.

_I think it's time we stop, children, what's that sound  
>Everybody look what's going down<em>

The national guard troops were meeting as much luck as the cops were. It was easy at first as they only had to deal with a few undead and some lesser demons. That changed however as the bigger badasses made their way to the convoy of troops. It got extremly hard when the demons started materializing on rooftops. Especially when mancubus started raining hell down on the troops. They couldn't risk any airstrikes in the city seeing as there were still citizens within the city.

_There's battle lines being drawn  
>Nobody's right if everybody's wrong<em>

A news helicopter flew high above the city capturing footage of what was going on in the city.

"Now what's happening isn't exactly clear, but from it appears to us from up here is that the city of New York is under attack. What ever is causing this unclear. Could be civil disobedience? A terrorist attack? Or an invasion? Things are not clear, but we will keep reporting on this until we get the answers we seek," said the reporter in the chopper.

"Hey! WHAT THE HELL IS THAT?" shouted the pilot as they turned to see a lost soul gliding towards the chopper.

It smashed through the front window of the chopper and into the pilot. He groaned and bled out immediately. His sudden death caused the chopper to fall from the sky sending it to fiery crash.

_Young people speaking their minds  
>Getting so much resistance from behind<em>

A large group of people were gathered on a rooftop and looked out at the devastation of their once fair city. All of them were clad in white robes. A bearded man led them and he walked to the edge of the building.

"The rapture is upon us my friends. It's time we leave this place so that the devil cannot claim us as he has already claimed so many," the man said and spread his arms out and let himself fall.

The rest nodded and they too let themselves fall down to the ground below.

_I think it's time we stop, hey, what's that sound  
>Everybody look what's going down<em>

National guard troops and cops weren't the only ones with fire arms out in the city, but citizens as well were doing their part to quell the violence. One armed citizen had managed to escape the city by arming himself with a handgun and a broadsword. He only used the handgun when it was necessary. He mostly used his broadsword on the undead and the enemies that came before him. For him it was all too easy. The only hard part was swimming across the river dodging all the bodies that littered the river. Once he was across he just merely walked past the metal wall that the rest of the national guard was hastily trying to build to keep whatever inside from getting out.

_What a field-day for the heat  
>A thousand people in the street<br>_

Throughout the unaffected areas of the city, people were trying to flock through the streets as they heard the sounds of their city being decimated around them.

_Singing songs and carrying signs  
>Mostly say, hooray for our side<em>

In the effected areas, civilians were witnessing the battle that continued to ring out in the streets. Everytime a demon or monster dropped dead, the people would cheer. This cost survivors valuable time seeing as they would stop to watch the fighting. As a result, many lives were lost in the ensuing fight.

_It's time we stop, hey, what's that sound  
>Everybody look what's going down<em>

Throughout the back alleys of the city, hoards of the undead poured out onto the streets. Devouring everyone they came in contact with. Soldiers and police did their best to push the undead back. All efforts failed.

_Paranoia strikes deep  
>Into your life it will creep<br>_

In some cases it wasn't only the undead and monsters being gunned down. But the living were targeted as well by their own kind. Armed citizens took upon themselves to attempt an escape. But they were so caught up in their aggression that they killed everything that came into their line of sight.

_It starts when you're always afraid  
>You step out of line, the man come and take you away<em>

Thousands of people walked across the Brooklyn Bridge as they tried to make their way to safety, seeing as the majority of the evil was sticking to Manhatten. Every one was saying to move to Brooklyn. That there was nothing going on there. So the majority of people started heading in that direction. This proved to be a terrible mistake.

_We better stop, hey, what's that sound  
>Everybody look what's going down<br>Stop, hey, what's that sound  
><em>

As the refuges continued across the bridge, there came a tremor as something moved around nearby.

One person looked to one side of the bridge, pointed and said, "WHAT THE HOLY HELL IS THAT THING!?"

Everybody turned to see the hideous monstrosity making it's way towards them.

_Everybody look what's going down  
>Stop, now, what's that sound<br>_

The beast itself stood on two legs and was extremely tall. No one could tell how big but as it stood in the water, the waterline came up to the beasts calves. It had horns on top of it's head and red eyes. The most alarming aspect is that some parts of it's body seemed to be covered with mechanical parts. Including one of it's arms which resembled a cannon.

It gave one look at the bridge and let out a mechanical roar.

_Everybody look what's going down  
>Stop, children, what's that sound<br>Everybody look what's going down  
><em>

In only a few strides, the beast was upon the bridge. People tried to run and escape, but to no avail. The monster merely grabbed the center part of the bridge and bent it. The roadway broke apart and the bridges cables snapped as the bridge began to collapse.

But the monsters attack wasn't over yet. It pointed its cannon at one end of the bridge and fired a rocket at it. It immediately pointed to the other end and fired another rocket. As the rockets came in contact with both ends of the bridge, the ends collapsed sending many many people to their deaths in the water below.

The monster than let out a roar of victory.

**(Underground)**

Dave was standing, trying to work his way through the pain in his leg when he got a shiver.

Rose saw this and asked, "Is something wrong Dave?"

Dave looked at her and said, "I don't know, but I got a feeling that if we get out of here alive we'll still be in trouble."

Rose sighed and said, "Tell me about. We still have to report this to our superiors. I doubt they'll believe that a bunch of monsters were the cause of all this. But then again we can just show them the bodies."

Dave chuckled and said, "We'll just have to wait and see."

**So that ends this chapter. I just wanted to show that the evil is spreading. In the game series, the first game takes place on Mars and the second takes place on Earth. Long story short, the underground base is the new Mars and New York is the new Earth if you know what I mean.**

**By the way, the monster that destroyed the bridge is the one and only Cyberdemon.**

**I hope you guys have enjoyed and remember to read and review.**


End file.
